I'm Afraid I'm Not In Hokkaido Anymore
by LewdaKris
Summary: Kikyou is transported to another dimension during an afternoon storm. She is destined to save the MIA princess and the kingdom. KagomeInu. Special appearances in future chapters. The legendary hero, Link appears.
1. Swing Low, Sweet Tempest

Man why these new story idea intervenes with my main ones? Damn it I hate it when it happens. The other fictions are already going to be long enough so why do I have an urge to post another one? Man. As a matter of fact, two concepts had popped up in my head. Though I mainly write Inuyasha stories I have a little nasty notion on doing crossovers in which I'm not to favorable of (it depends on whose the character who'll appear). So in order to solve that little problem there will be a few cameo appearances that'll may and may not surprise you. On another note (please don't go hot headed on me, you don't want that), Kikyou is the main heroine in the latest two stories. But don't worry, she will not end up with Inuyasha, it is more likely that she'll save his hide a few times and act as a peace bringer. In a nutshell, I'm a Kikyou fan, really. I just don't like the "reincarnated" evil alter ego.

Well, if y'all enjoy it, inspire me to update it.

****

Disclaimer: Man I tell you this. She'll beat me like a dick in jail if I were too run around screaming "it's my property". But you guys should know by now.

****

Inuyasha

I'm Afraid I'm Not In Hokkaido Anymore

Chapter I: Swing Low, Sweet Tempest

The recent weather patterns of north Japan wasn't playing the radio. A potent squall line of super cells raged it's onslaught on the unsuspecting region of Hokkaido. Resulting in terrible displays of hail, blizzards, floods, and tornadoes. Today seemed to be the last of the storms, but the worst is yet to come.

'Damn. I can't hardly see a thing on the road.' Kikyou swore as she concentrated on the barely visible winding path of asphalt which is currently attacked strong precipitation. She literally had her life on the line. She nearly swerved off road twice on her way back home from school. Plus, Kikyou's afraid of bad weather. A high pitch yelp from witnessing lightning was accompanied with a sudden clap of thunder.

'Oh great an electrical storm. I want my mother.' Fortunately for her home wasn't far away from school. She arrived at her house in a wide open rural section of the city. She was relieved by this fact, because she's intending on sprinting upstairs to her room and hide underneath her bed comforter like a child. Which is usual for girls to do during powerful tempest. Kikyou parked her car in the driveway and waited for the storm to weaken so she can make her getaway. 

*THUNDERCLAP*

She gasped and clutched her chest to prevent her heart from racing out. In a silent prayer she begged for the storm to suppress to give her an opportunity to make a mad dash to the safety of her room. That plan backfired on her by an even louder explosion of thunder. She gasped and instead of waiting for an opening she hopped out her car in the pouring rain and ran into her house. Inside the house, Kikyou's mother was in the den and a smile crept on her face as she saw her frightened daughter.

"My eighteen year old baby will never grow out of her fear of bad weather." She lampooned as Kikyou sighed in relief with her back against the door. Her daughter gave her a glare. "Mother! That's not funny. Please you shouldn't joke around about my phobia." Mother Horikawa cut her an even meaner glare. " I'm our mother, Kikyou. Watch your mouth little missy. Telling me what I shouldn't do." Kikyou pouted and droopily fell to her knees. "I'm sorry, mother. I was just a little scared." Ms. Horikawa noticed her unusual behavior concerning thunderstorms. With a light giggle she asked her daughter a simple question.

"Kikyou shouldn't you be heading upstairs at times like this?" Her inquiry was punctuated by another roar of thunder, prompting her daughter to sprint upstairs.

"That's the spirit baby." She chuckled at her fleeing daughter.

Kikyou hopped on her bed and placed a pillow over her head. Poor Kikyou, she was just that scared. Little Kaede stumble into her room after hearing the footsteps of her elder sister.

"Scooby Doo! Where are you?" She laughed, mocking at Kikyou.

"Kaede that's not funny. Don't kid around about my fear of lightning." She quoted again snapping straight up on her bed. "I don't go around picking on your fear of dogs don't I?" Kaede paled at her statement. The fear of dogs were not completely rational.

"Okay. Okay. I'll chill. You don't have to rub it in like that." Kaede concede. Kikyou laid back on her bed, this time in fetal position. At least the storm's calming down because she was beginning to come over it, making her less timid.

"You're wetting your bed you know?" Kaede pointed out.

"Huh?!" Kikyou blushed in embarrassment. She didn't have an urge to urinate, did she?

"No, Kikyou. I mean your bed is getting wet from your drenched uniform. That thing is too little for you anyway."

"No it's not! It just accents my figure that's all." Kikyou retorted. She was glad that she did not regressed to pissing on herself.

"It accents more than that. Just don't drop a book or something. Eww!" Kaede grimaced.

"You got jokes do you, Kaede?" 

"Oh yeah. Speaking of school. I made a straight A on my Biology test. Can you believe it sis?"

"I am euphoric for your victory Kaede." Kikyou grinned satirically.

A thought appeared in Kaede's mind. "Oh and speaking of Biology, where's Tora? Shouldn't he be inside the house at a time like this?"

He's not in the house?" Gasped Kikyou.

"Yeah I noticed that he's not here." Speak of the devil. At that moment Kaede spotted a small tomcat rushing in the fields out the window. "Ah! Kikyou he's out in the rain!" She shouted. Kikyou peered out the window and nearly fainted.

"You got to be kidding!? I must go out there and get him!" Kikyou said before making her way downstairs.

"Hey Kikyou you'll catch cold out there. Besides, I thought you were afraid of storms." Ms. Horkawa stated. Her little girl was heading for the door. It must be something very urgent to make her ignore her phobia. "Kikyou we're under a tornado watch for goodness sakes! Kikyou!"

"Mother! Tora's out there! I gotta save him!" Kikyou yelled before disappearing out the house.

That darn cat was far in the fields. Kikyou mentally cursed herself for her heroics. She clicked her tongue to catch the feline's attention. Yet it failed miserably because the little creature was headed to a tree farther along the field. Kikyou raced faster and slipped and fell on the wet grass and rose with scratches and bruises on her legs due to small twigs and rocks. She reached the tree Tora was perched on and made an effort to climb it.

"Come on baby. Come to mama. . ."She struggled, closing in on the feline. Just as the cat was about to comply, another roar of thunder erupted in the skies, prompting the cat to jump from the tree and Kikyou to slip and fall off, ripping her rain coat. Kikyou pried herself from the ground and noticed an increase of wind speed.

"Oh no. I hopes that's not. . ." She stammered from the sudden downpour of hail. Just what she needed. The onslaught of ice was accompanied by a train sound as well.

"It can't be!" She gulped and turn around to glance at what she thought it was.

"Tatsumaki!!!" She screamed. A huge cyclone was rampaging on the fields in it's horrible glory. Kikyou searched for a route to safety and spotted a well house. It was her only chance of survival since she was far from her house. With great haste she made her way to the well house. The shack was cold and damp but it was better than nothing.

"I thought I was a goner." Kikyou panted clutching her chest. She, never in her life, has never seen a tornado before. She had never been so horrified in her eighteen years of life. She heard the mewing of a cat beside her and spotted her pet.

"Tora! You're safe. I'm so glad."

However her little reunion was short lived as the cat jumped away from her grasp and scatter away. Again!! Kikyou proceeded to follow but stopped at the loud sound of swirling wind. Fearfully she open the door of the cabin and peeped outside to confirm what it was and say nothing but an open field. The tornado was gone. Kikyou sighed in relief and sat on the rim of the well. Though it caught her as strange when she still heard that sound.

The tornado was in the well!

"AHH! How is this possible!!" Kikyou shouted.

The giant vortex pulled her into oblivion.

***

Inuyasha ambled through an evergreen forest in deep thought. His mind in deep thought wondering what to do with the troubles his land is going through. Apparently an evil tyrant had overthrew the ruler and hell breaks lose all over.

'This tyranny has to end! If only the princess was here! She'll know what to do. Our land will be prosperous again once we fiend off that jerk.' He mused, approaching a lake. He lifted a couple of the shore's rocks and chunked them on the surface, causing them to skip before sinking.

'Kagome. . . are you still out there?'

A the thought of the girl in mind the an explosion occurred at the middle of the lake. He caught the glimpse of a woman blasting out the geyser. Could it be the girl he was thinking about? It was most likely. The woman landed on the shore nearby and Inuyasha rushed for her aid.

'Kagome? Could it be?' He took in the young woman's features. She was very attractive and yet she wore clothing he'd never seen before. Strange clothes indeed; black blouse, purple miniskirt, black hoses, and brown loafers. Her hair were tied in a long, elegant low ponytail. He looked at her legs. . .she had beautiful long legs, but they were covered in scratches and bruises. Blushing madly, he checks her wrist for a pulse. No pulse. Frantically he felt her chest for a heartbeat. The girl's eyes popped open and let out a shrill scream.

"Ayaaai!! Pervert! Get your hands of my chest!" Kikyou snapped in outrage.

Her savior back away. "I'd thought you were dead you wench. That's why I check for your heartbeat." He retorted.

Kikyou surveyed the boys features. Long silver hair, dog ears, fangs, claws, and evil golden eyes. He wore an sleeveless red hairoi and an equally red hakama. She paled when she realized something.

"Oh my God! I'm dead!" She bawled.

Kikyou began to sob loudly and Inuyasha couldn't stand it. He hated it when women cry.

"Hey you are not dead!" He said, trying to be as calm as he can. Kikyou still cried.

"I died and I went to hell! It cannot be! I want my mother!" Kikyou screamed.

Annoyed, Inuyasha has to convince her that she's isn't dead. Reluctantly, he grabbed the crying girl by the collar of her school blouse. Kikyou sobbed harder as the hanyou nearly felt her chest as he lifted her above his head with one hand. He reached her face high above him and begins lightly slapping at her face. Oh, you're making it worse Inuyasha.

"Ouch! Ouch! Ow! Please stop tormenting me, demon!" Kikyou cried violently. Her body was literally rattling and jumping at the force of the hanyou's flapping hand.

"You're not dead! See?" Inuyasha ranted as he ceased his hand from slapping her again. Kikyou blushed because she was still lifted way above his head by his hand. For goodness sake he can see her. . .

"Um. . .Mr. Devil? Can you put me down please?" Kikyou asked politely as tears streamed down from her face to his hand.

Inuyasha realized he can see. . .her. "Oh sorry about that." He apologized. Though he had to admit the the girl's figure was pretty nice.

"Inuyasha. Did you caught a thief?" Asked a voice.

"No. It's just a lost girl." Inuyasha responded. "Hey Miroku what are you up to?"

The monk makes his debut. Miroku scrutinized the girl dangling in the air in Inuyasha's hand. "What do we have here? Wow. She's nice."

Inuyasha growled at the monks gestures. For god's sake her body is bruised! "You idiot. Can you see that this girl is- Hey! Stop peeking up her dress."

"Can't help it, Inuyasha. Due to the fact that's it's short and you holding her almost ten feet in the air." Miroku replied wisely.

"Well yeah, you can see her. . . Hey! Stop it with the reverse psychology." He hastily lowered Kikyou back down to the ground. She smile at him gratefully.

"Thank you." Kikyou replied. "So, I'm not dead?"

"Why no madam. All is fine and that certainly you are. Allow me to patch up those bruises on your thighs." Miroku smirked. Inuyasha pushed him to the ground.

"You bare a striking resemblance to our queen, lady. May I ask what's your name?" Inuyasha regarded.

"Yes. My name is Kikyou." She replied. Inuyasha and Miroku gasped at her in shock. Kikyou stared at the two in dumbfounded surprise.

"Huh? Was it something I said?"

A/N: So the girl gets caught up in a whirlwind and shows up on an alternate world. Typical of the anime girl. At first, Kikyou may seem timid and goofy but she's not. She just a big baby when it comes to storms and now she lost. Hell I'll cry too. I can do better than this. Hey y'all just check it out and inspire me to continue. I did mentioned that there be a lot of surprises in the story. I'm out.

.


	2. Who's Kagome? What am I, now?

Tired. I'm just straight tired.

Disclaimer: Sad. . .

****

Inuyasha

I'm Afraid I'm Not In Hokkaido Anymore

Chapter II: Who's Kagome? What am I, now?

"You're Kikyou?" Inuyasha stammered with a shocked burlesque expression on his face. Kikyou became annoyed at how the monk and the demon kept repeating the same questions over and over again. They make it sound like her name was forbidden or something when she answered. "Yes as I said it before my name is Horikawa Kikyou."

"You're Kikyou? THE infamous Kikyou?" The dog demon repeated.

"No, THE legendary Kikyou." Miroku corrected

Kikyou formed her pretty face into a frown. Legendary? Who are they kidding? They better pull the other leg. "What's so great about me?" She beseeched. "I mean, I just arrived here like some clueless girl from a Saturday morning cartoon. I mean, I'm not even in college yet and you're making me seem so wonderful."

She balled her fists on her hips in infuriation.

"For an legendary heroine you sure are prissy." Muttered Inuyasha. Kikyou glared at him. She wanted to slap him now.

"I thought that the legendary heroine is more. . .masculine and intimidating." Miroku stated, eyeing her waist down. He really liked the black knee high hoses. Kikyou switch her glower at him now.

"Whatver. You guys are loco. Anyway I thank you for you help and now I'll be on my way back home." She grimaced as she thought about something. "That is. . .if I knew the way." She sat down on the damp ground and starts to pout. "So I'm lost. What shall I do now?" Miroku sat beside her and tried to comfort her. His way of comforting women can't be good.

"Miss Kikyou I sympathize for your misfortune." He compassioned, eyes rolling down from Kikyou's slightly jagged skirt to her bruised thighs and ripped hoses. "I would do anything in my power to help you return to your world." He laid his hand on her thigh.

"Thank you,sir. I. . . Um, what you're doing?" She uttered angrily as a vein popped up in her temple. She didn't take sly sexual harassment lightly. "Listen you have five seconds to lay your hand off my leg." She warned.

"Yes certainly." He stammered. He was too slow.

"FIVE!" 

*VOCK!*

Miroku sped through the air like a well thrown football and collided against a tree several meters away from Kikyou. If that wasn't astounding enough to be considered legendary then I don't know what is. Inuyasha gaped at her in shock but he still smiled. He longed to see what that monk really deserved. 

"You got a mean right, kid." He complimented. Kikyou wasn't at all surprised. She always send a pervert rocketing through the air when they make an effort to harass her.

"Who is that guy? It's like he has two personalities." She seethed. Inuyasha snorted out in laughter. Kikyou grew curious at the hanyou's sudden outburst.

"What's so funny?" She inquired, anger fading away.

"Man. You should of saw the way he was gawking at your midnight blue panties. His eyes nearly-"

"You want a knuckle sandwich on the go too?" Kikyou warned, popping her knuckles.

"Feh. I doubt that you can do some real damage on me, kid. Legendary or not, I'll still whip your ass." He scoffed. Kikyou 's anger resurfaced. That arrogant bastard. He was slapping at her face just a few moments ago when she thought she was dead and now he's mocking her. Oh and he probably was staring at her underwear too. He's was asking for a ass whopping too.

"You feeling froggy, then leap." Kikyou challenged.

"Hey! Who you're talking too?" He acknowledged.

"I'm talking to you! I'll show you legendary." Kikyou retorted.

"Bitch, don't get your panties in a bunch now. I should of left you in the lake." 

"Alright horn boy, it's on." She charged.

"Stop!" Called a female's voice. Prompting Kikyou to halt in her warpath. The source of the voice was a beautiful female who was carrying an unconscious Miroku on her shoulders. She wore a baggy shade black ninja apparel. Cool.

"That's was a nice one you done on him." She complimented.

"Hey Sangou, it's her." Inuyasha informed.

"Huh? What do you mean, Inuyasha?"

"Her name's Kikyou. You know, the legendary savior to aid Geisha during times of tyranny." Sangou gasped and bowed her head in honor. She's doing it too? What's up with these people?

"SUGOI!! It's an honor to meet you! Really!" She screamed euphorically as she shook Kikyou's hand. "The people here in this world doesn't believe in strong courageous women anymore."

A bead of sweat appeared at her head. You go you anime girl, you. "Um, yeah. Right." Kikyou stammered. "Hey listen. . . Miss Sangou, since you seem to be the only sane person besides me around here, I like to know what's so special about me?"

"Why yes of course. Kikyou-sama, you're a legend of legends. You're the woman who'll finally bring peace to this land of Geisha. Thus you will overthrow the evil tyrant and save Queen Kagome." Sangou elucidated. Kikyou somehow strangely recalled a scenario like this from the anime shows Kaede watches and the video game she plays. Kaede will probably fell right at home here.

Kikyou was flabbergasted. Her a hero? That's the most ridiculous thing she ever heard in here life. "I'm a what?"

Sangou supported that notion by handing Kikyou an old book. Kikyou peered into the page and gawked at the artwork in the page's contents. It was a well articulated drawing of an young woman in miko habiliment. The familiar woman held a bow in her hands and had a quiver tied around her shoulder and a sheathed sword at her waist. The odd thing was that the woman looked a LOT like her, except for the flowing pigtails. She read the text below the illustration.

"_Oppression and Darkness, when the ground is littered with deceased carcasses, In these times of need, a hero similar to the queen will arise indeed."_

Kikyou was astounded and frightened at the same time. She really didn't know what to say. She pinched her cheek to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Nope she obviously was awake, just not dead that's all and lost in a alternate reality. She sighed and hung her head low in disbelief. Now she wished it was a dream. Life. . .it gets interesting by the minute. It's really is like a dream. . .

Then she felt a pinch at her rear. "Ouch!!"

"Hey! It's you!" She was now fuming at Miroku's grinning face. Damn didn't the monk learned his lesson already. "You pervert! What happened to you after you felt on my leg!?"

Miroku feigned innocence. "I was just helping you to make sure that you're not dreaming. No harm done right? I implore you, Kikyou-sama, please don't send me reeling to a far off tree again." Miroku crouched, defending his face.

"Miroku! Why did you do such a thing to Kikyou-sama!?" Shouted Sangou swatting the monks head.

"Please people. I appreciate your kindness and all but I'm getting tired of this little joke." Kikyou requested pedantically. "Besides, I need to go home and dry off this uniform."

"Goodness. Kikyou-sama you have some lovely nipples." Miroku snikered, noticing the erection on her blouse. Sangou gasped and punched him in the stomach. Kikyou blushed and looked at Inuyasha. The hanyou ignored her blushing face though. Which was probably a good thing.

"Feh. What you're thinking about? Don't be getting any ideas, you Amazon." He muttered dryly.

Amazon? Kikyou hated when boys called her that. She was about to retort when she caught the glimpse of a group of cloaked figures sprinting through the forest. Sangou and Inuyasha noticed them too.

"It's the minions of the Dark Tyrant. We got to see what they up too." Said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, take Kikyou in the hut and patch up her wounds." Sangou instructed. "With those goons nearby, something's definately about to go down." With that command Inuyasha lifted Kikyou and ran off. Kiyou flushed brighter as he carried her. He looked really heroic right about now. She gasped as he seemed to fly through the air by jumping.

"I didn't know you can fly!"

"No. It's just the strength of my hind legs, kid. Now hold on tight, okay?" Kikyou didn't have to be told that. The hanyou was literally flying through the forest. Kikyou recalled this scenario from one of Kaede's growing collection of American comics. The Hulk, that is.

"Inuyasha, I need you to explain something to me once we get to the hut." Kikyou requested. A blush appeared on his face at her request. What's on her mind? Not long ago she was crying and terrified by him as he whisked her high into the air earlier. What a strange girl. Did he caused her to "flush" just then when Miroku noticed her. He was getting anxious to find out. Plus, the girl looks a lot like the missing princess in action. Kikyou starts to giggle happily as she felt the smooth gale of the wind as the current caught her long raven hair, shirt, and cause her skirt to ripple in every which way. She was indeed gorgeous!

"You know, we should do this more Inuyasha." She pipred, causing him to blush again.

"Um, yeah. How about later on tonight, okay kid?" He responded.

"Really tonight? I can't wait Inu-san."

"Feh. Alright, Kagome. . ."

"Oh. Kagome? You were in love with the queen Inuyasha?"

"Um, no. . ." He lied.

"Whatever." Kikyou giggled. "If she looks like me she has to be very alluring , don't you think?" She smooth down her skirt to suppress it from flowing. Hopefully preventing it from showing more leg than it already did. "Hey, you called my an Amazon earlier. Do you really think I'm fat?" Inuyasha mouth hung open and he nearly dropped her. Kikyou was wise to keep her mouth close and let him concentrate on taking her to the hut. The interrogation can wait.

A/N: Chapter over. Read, review, and inspire me to continue. I'm taking my ass to bed. G'night. 

****


	3. The Pandora's Box Tavern

I think I'm kind of growing to attached to this story. I mean, this one constantly interferes with the main story (and painfully long too) that I'm still working on. Readers, I ask of you a big favor: Would any of you who's generous enough to do so, will guide me on how to post an artwork on my url? I've plenty of sketches that depict scenes from Fate's Course and Forbidden love at hand here and I would love to display them to you fellow readers, writers, and artists. I know I'd just began posting fan fictions not to long ago and yet I am not satisfied with just that. So, could anybody please help me out. Thanks.

****

Disclaimer: Routines. . .

****

Inuyasha

I'm Afraid I'm Not in Hokkaido Anymore

Chapter III: Pandora's Box Tavern

"We're home."

Inuyasha finally arrived at the hut, much to Kikyou's displeasure. She really did enjoyed the ride there after all. She surveyed the knights' place of refuge. It was acceptable, at least it was kind of expected in a country such as Geisha. It looks pretty much like an old bazaar shops which were ubiquitous during the feudal times back in her homeland. Inside she can see the place is littered with tools, weapons, books, rations, and other such necessities in these times of turmoil. Kikyou ambled through the big cabin curiously until she came upon a something that caught her immediate attention.

It was a painting of the sovereign of the kingdom of Geisha, Queen Kagome.

Kikyou's narrow eyes widened in awe and shock at the same time. She really did bear a resemblance to the woman on the canvas. Perhaps a little too much. The only minor differences were the woman's large softer eyes, smaller frame, and the wavy texture of her hair. Despite her shock, Kikyou managed to mentioned something at last.

"Sugoi! I like the make up she's wearing." She exclaimed. Inuyasha began to doubt that if she really is the savior of Geisha now. To him, Kikyou acts like a little superficial girl. He grunted to achieve the speculating girl's attention.

"Ahem. . . That there would be the queen." He applied.

"Yes I know. I really want to meet her now. I want to know where she gets her lipstick. Ah, what a lovely tinge of pink she's wearing." Kikyou cogitated. Suddenly the knight had a nostalgic expression on his face.

"Yeah. How I miss those sweet lips of hers. She has to be alive and out there somewhere."

"Huh? Did I just missed something Inuyasha? You said sweet lips? I take it that you were in love with her. That's so romantic. A knight in love with the queen. Although it's kind of cliche as well."

Inuyasha made a frown. "The queen's in love with me, thank you. I knew her before she was even nominated to become queen. Although we used to get into it all the time but, you know, things change. We eventually developed feelings for one another." He explained.

"Ah, so you two couldn't tolerate one another back in the days but nowadays you longed for her. A little one on one with her sounds nice to you right about now. How ironic." Kikyou chuckled.

"Yeah. . .HEY! One on one? I didn't like the sound of that." He realized as a blush appeared on his face. Kikyou's pretty crafty when it comes to jokes.

"You're slow you know that, Inuyasha?"

"Whatever. Come on. I'm going to have to tend to your contusions." Kikyou face flush at his last statement. Did she heard right?

"Excuse me?"

" I said let me patch up your cuts and scratches. Besides I'm not interested in Amazons like you so don't get any ideas. These herbs will clean the wounds before any of them get infected." He grimaced noticing the girl's brightened face.

" Um that's alright, Inuyasha." Kikyou stammered. "I'll do it myself."

" I insist." He replied reluctantly. "It's knight's honor to aid any damsels in distress."

"No really. I can handle it. Hey! Hands off my thigh!" She swatted the half demon on his head. With a growl he took a step towards Kikyou and gave her an annoyed glare while he towered over her. Kikyou shrank back in intimidation. After all, the knight is a demon.

"Come on. You see how I took care of Miroku and he didn't say anything about being a knight. Besides you're making it seems like it's illegal to neglect a distress woman." Kikyou defended.

"That's because Miroku is not a knight. He's a monk for crying out loud. And yes, for your information, it is illegal to disregard a woman in need if someone catches me doing so." Inuyasha retorted.

"But it is likely that no one will catch you ignoring me. Now let me be! I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself."

"Big wench you are, but a knight of Geisha should always expect the unexpected. It's in the rulebook."

"You lie." Kikyou scoffed. Inuyasha dug into his pockets and fished out a small booklet. He skimmed through the books contents and hand it over to Kikyou. Kikyou peeked at what he was pointing at and a disbelieving expression formed on her face.

"Told you so. Now lift those trunks and lemme heal you."

"No! There's no why in hell you're going to lay a finger on my bare legs! I will not allow it! If you or your kingdom don't like it, you all can kiss my. . ." Her reply was intervened when Inuyasha's ears begins to twitch maniacally.

"It's that scent again." Inuyasha stated in alarm, sniffing the air. " It's the clowns we've seen earlier. The Minions. It seems like that they're heading for the nearest village."

"Huh? The two people in cloak we saw in the forest?"

"Yeah. It's them. Damn it. I can't believe that Miroku and Sangou lost track of those two. Listen Kikyou, I'm heading out to follow those cronies. Stay here while I go take care of business." With that said he ran off in search of the crooks.

Kikyou was relieved to see him leave. She shuddered as a nasty though emerged in her head. Was Inuyasha really willing to touch her like that? After all, he did had clawed hands and they can certainly tear rips in her delicate skin. Hell, probably more worse than the jagged rocks and twigs did. Besides, she's not to comfortable with using old herbs and remedies on her bare limbs because it stings! Looking for an alternative she sauntered throughout the shack in hopes of finding a less painful remedy. She's in luck too, because she finally discovered an osen bordered in shrubbery a few yards behind the sanctuary. 

'Alright! Things are finally going my way here for once.'

Making sure that no one's around she proceeded in undressing herself, folded her uniform, and test the waters. It was just right. She immersed herself in the body of water and her grazes starts to tingle. It wasn't no bother because the bruises at least did not sting. The waters were intoxicating and relaxing and she nearly fell asleep as she begins to wonder off about a whole lot of things.

How was she going to return home, the queen of Geisha, and the "noble" hanyou knight, Inuyasha. 

***

A man in cloak was hurled into a wall and he fell unconscious. Another cloaked man made an attempt to flee due to his futile battle with an enraged hanyou. Unfortunately for the man, he was immediately caught by the beast and was force into interrogation as the creature held him by his throat.

"Tell me. What's going on to have you moping around this town?" Inuyasha demanded.

"I don't know man! Please I speak the truth!" The man lied. Inuyasha can smell his blood which told him so.

"You lying bastard! You utter another lie I will rip your spine out off through your mouth!" He threatened. "Now answer me! What's about to go down in this village!?"

The frightened man forfeited his deception. "Okay. Okay! I'll tell you! Just don't hurt me! I need my spine after all!"

"Stop fucking around and spit it out!" Inuyasha applied pressure to the man's neck.

"That wizard. I think his name is Naraku. H-he's coming to town. I believe he's searching for more people to recruit for the minions of darkness."

"A sorcerer named Naraku? So he's behind all of this!? That bastard!"

"He's in search for the queen as well. That's why most of us was dispatched."

"Kagome? Where is she? Answer me!"

"I I don't know man! That's all I know! But I do know that he also sent some of us in search for a woman."

"What woman?"

"I dunno! Naraku said that it's a beautiful woman from another world. A woman that favors the queen. Just like in folklore!"

Inuyasha knocked the man comatose. He makes a mad dash for the haven where he left Kikyou.

'Kikyou! I swear it if anyone lays a hand on you I'll never forgive myself! I'm coming, Kikyou!'

***

Kikyou emerged from the hot springs and dries herself and donned on her school uniform. She was heading back inside the hut but was alarmed by a rustling sound.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" She commanded.

Afterwards two burly, bald headed men shot out of the bushes and one of them apprehended her in a powerful bear hug from behind. The assailant grasped her waist with his left arm and clasped her mouth with the right. The smaller man cackled at Kikyou's futile squirms for freedom. Once again, Kikyou was held in the air again like a child. How embarrassing!

"My dear it is useless. Do you actually think that you can escape us?"

"Mmph! Mmph!" Kikyou raged under her captives hand.

"Ah. You're really too cute to act ugly. You really do resemble the princess."

"Mmph Aowwtta kik yeerse ass!" (A/N: I aught to kick your ass!)

"My, what a feisty little lady aren't we? Naraku will not tolerate that."

"Merrdwoa Pheukka. . ." (A/N: Mother ****er!)

" Master Naraku does have good tastes after all. You're truly a work of art milady." The man step forward and kissed Kikyou's lips. She shed a tear in ignominy and closed her eyes in repugnance. How dare he!? Sadly she couldn't do anything about it.

"Wonderful! Absolutely splendid! That was the tastiest kiss I've ever had. As a matter of fact it's my first." He praised himself. Kikyou was further disgusted. That was his first kiss and he had it with her. The fool. Kikyou starts to sob under her capturer's hand and then the unthinkable happened. The crook approaches her and begins to groupe her on her every curves. He was really asking for it now!

"Hyyeinteei!" She delivered a powerful kick to the assailant's sacks.

"OOOOOOHHHHH!! You stupid brat!!" He drew in his fist after his shot of pain in his lower regions. He'd probably wasn't able to have any children now.

The bigger assailant halted his partner's oncoming wrath. "Hey man, don't! Naraku commanded us that this girl shall not be harmed in any way. Come on man! We gotta take her to the tavern."

"Oh okay. But I promise I'm going to hurt her if she kicks me in the nuts again."

***

"Aw man! This is such a boring day!" A young girl in scantily clad sarong sighed as she entered a clandestine lounge. 

"Come off it, Yura. You know that things here will become more interesting later on tonight so don't worry yourself to death." A beautiful young brunette replied, stroking her delicate locks of hair with a brush.

"Yeah, Ukyo's right. We're having special guest tonight. We're sure to bring in a load of money later on." A short haired, ruby eyed demon woman added to the subject at hand. "Shampoo don't drink all the beverages again like you did last night. We nearly died of thirst last night."

"I just wondering drunkness is about." The violet haired girl retorted.

"Kagura now you're worrying yourself. Besides the owner has enough money to buy us drinks for a lifetime." Ukyo chided.

"Yeah, well Shampoo precisely tried to drink up that 'lifetime' supply. She succeeded." Kagura scoffed.

"Me was thirsty!" Shampoo defended.

"Hey quiet guys. I hear something in the club." Yura informed.

The four geishas took notice of the wailing outside of the dressing room. A squall line of profanity, punching sounds, whooping, and screaming was heard. The girls laugh when patron bawled for his now blacked eye. Several wails of "Amazon" can be heard as well. 

"Well I see they recruited a new girl for the club." Said Kagura. She grimaced as she witness Shampoo knocking out a blonde for a bottle of nectar. "That was uncalled for."

"No one steals drink from Shampoo." Shampoo laughed in triumph.

A knock at the door occurred and a feminine white haired man stepped in. He was wearing a slight smile on his face for the first time. "Ladies, it appears that you'll have a new friend to work with you all." Sesshoumaru explained. He took a glance at a comatose girl laying on the floor at Shampoo's feet.

"There goes another one." Sesshoumaru sighed sternly. "I guess I get more drinks back here."

"Master Sesshoumaru, who is this new girl?" Yura inquired.

"Rumors says it the fabled woman of legends. The one who will assist this country in goodwill." Sesshoumaru replied.

"A girl of legend you say?" Kagura followed. " If it's her then why would you need her here, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru answered sardonically. "It because I didn't summoned her to be here. That wizard Naraku made the request to keep her until he arrives. So it's really none of my interests despite the woman's pulchritude." He turned around and left, allowing Naraku's henchmen to drag in a indignant Kikyou inside the lounge.

"She really do look like Kagome Queen." Shampoo exclaimed.

"This cannot be! This little girl is the woman in legend? She is still so young and frightened." Ukyo sympathized.

Kikyou unexpectedly slammed one of the offenders in a quick take down and starts to mercilessly assault while atop of him. The affronted minor cries in demand for her to stop but the girl refuses. Realizing the young woman was beating an inch of the man's life, Sesshoumaru and the other minion had to snatch the injured man from underneath the enraged girl.

"Oh. You spoke to soon Ukyo." Yura snickered.

"Girl of legend strong like Shampoo. Shampoo has respect for her." Shampoo accolade.

"My apologies for the inconvenience these foolish men who abducted you are not adherents of mine." Sesshoumaru explained to the sobbing girl on the floor.

"I want to go home! Back to my mama and baby sister! I missed Hokkaido!" Kikyou bawled. Every since she arrived here she had been crying a lot lately. Something she has never done since she was a toddler

"Young girl, why are you crying?" Sesshoumaru scoffed. "I thought that the legendary savior of this kingdom is emotionally potent. It is said that she has never felt the feeling of fear and sadness."

"I am not a so called warrior you speak of!" Kikyou snapped at Sesshoumaru. The other women stared in awe at her bravery. "I am just an ordinary school girl! Nothing more! How can I save a kingdom!? I can barely save money in my bank account!"

A slight smile of admiration shaped on the youkai's face. "You are indeed brave. I respect that. Maybe you are the woman of legend. May I ask of you your name, young lass?"

"Horikawa. Kikyou Horikawa. Please stop the sad jokes you speak of about me being a legend." 

"You have your doubts? Very well, milady. I'll leave you to become acquainted with the others. I have a feeling that you'll be an inspiration to some of them." With that said, Sesshoumaru left the lounge. Kikyou remained sitting on the floor, looking like a lost child that she is. Yura, Ukyo, Shampoo, and Kagura approached the despondent girl to introduce themselves.

"Well. . .how are you today?"

***

"Kikyou! Kikyou!"

Inuyasha maniacally inspected every inch of the cabin for Kikyou but to no avail. He mentally cursed the missing girl for being stubborn. Now he had two women he likes missing in action. Like? Inuyasha pondered. What was he thinking? Well, he really does have a mutual infatuation for the queen but Kikyou. Nah! Hey suspected that she would be in the hot springs but still she was missing. However all was not lost. He found a purple ribbon. The ribbon that Kikyou wears in the middle of her long ponytail. He grimaced as he picked up the bitter scent of another human.

"Damn it! Kikyou's been kidnapped!"

"What did you just say?" Inquired a female's voice.

Inuyasha spun around and saw Sangou and Miroku returning from their chase. Inuyasha glowered at them.

"Listen. We've been set up. I caught the two guys you were chasing."

"Did you, Inuyasha? You got any information from them?" Miroku inquired.

"Yeah I did. One of the creeps told me that a sorcerer named Naruku is behind the whole conspiracy."

"So the wizard's name is Naraku? He's must be the one who lead the raid at the castle that night." Sangou pondered.

"That's not all, folks. Kikyou has been kidnapped as well."

"What!? Inuyasha, how could you let your guard down?" Sangou and Miroku chided simultaneously.

"Don't worry." Inuyasha reassured. " I have a lead. There's another scent on this hair ribbon of hers. I presume that the bastard haven't gotten far yet."

"Yes. For all we know Kikyou sama may be in the dirty hands of a malicious lecher as we speak." Said Miroku, earning a burlesque glower from Sangou and Inuyasha for his irony.

"What a crash dummy." Sighed Sangou.

"Come on, we're on our way to find Kikyou." Inuyasha commanded.

"Hai! Let's go Miroku!"

"Um, hai! Sangou san."

***

Elsewhere. . .

"Naraku where are you sauntering off to? Is it another one of your petty schemes, perhaps?"

"No mistress. But I have good news."

"Hmm. Yes go on."

"I've deployed my minions to seek and capture Kokyiu. Knowing them they should have her in their grasps right about now."

"Kokyiu? You mean the fool in those ridiculous folklore?" (A/N: Kokyiu is the supposed name of the legendary warrior in Geishasejin myths).

"Yes mistress. I am going to see to it that my men has succeeded. If you excuse me Madam, I'll be on my way to take care of her." The wizard starts to walk off.

"Naraku. . ."

"Yes?"

"Any word on the whereabouts of Kagome? That, if she still is alive."

"No my mistress."

"Very well Naraku. Go on about your business. But leave the queen to me if you happen to meet her. She is far to powerful for you to contend with. And as for the other hero if he were to show up. . ."

"Yes. . .go on."

The mysterious figure rise from "her" throne and peered outside a casement. A demonic smile graced "her" face. "She" pointed to a far off small village and instantly the rural area was in burning shambles. She laughed at the ruined scenery satanically, her deep raven hair flowing like the raging eternal flames of hell itself. Naraku shuddered at her sadistic triumph.

"Naraku, go and have your fun. You may inflict harm on Kokyiu but do not end her pathetic life. I too am planning to see this legend face to face." She cackled devilishly.

"Yes. I shall take my leave now, Megoka sama."

A/N: Uh oh! Trouble. Is Kagome still alive and out there somewhere? What does Naraku wants with Kikyou? And will Kikyou will be able to get along with the girls of Pandora's Box? Finally, who is this mysterious woman named "Megoka"? Is she the true tyrant. Tune in next chapter.

****

Chapter IV: Naraku's debut and the queen resurfaces. 


	4. Odious Scoundrel Naraku and The Return o...

Man, I swear, Wal Mart is trying to kill me. Well, here's another chapter.

****

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah. . .

****

Inuyasha

I'm Afraid I'm Not in Hokkaido Anymore

Chapter IV: Odious Scoundrel Naraku and The Return of The Queen

"So I called him a crash dummy and he was like, 'I'm not a doll!'The guy's so goofy he just doesn't realize it!" Yura lampooned, causing the entire lounge of girls to burst out into hysterical laughter.

"Well, that's Hojo for you." Ukyo added.

Kikyou felt right at home with her new found friends. They managed to enliven her depression, making her nearly forget that she was kidnapped. Somehow, they reminded her of her high school peers. And when theres peers involved there's always peer pressure. If her mother could of seen her current behavior, she'll give her daughter a good scolding and more. Thanks to Shampoo, Kikyou had tasted nectar for the first time and now she couldn't get enough of it. She was now inebriated and drunkenly following along with the naughty jokes uttered by the other women in the room. 

"Guawrshh! Dat dude reallie hwad eet koming." Kikyou swooned.

"Um, Kikyou I think you drunk a little too much." Kagura noticed.

"Naw! I'm kewl. I'm just a leetle tipsy turvy." Kikyou burped. How unladylike.

"Shampoo!" Ukyo scolded. "You let her drank to much. Now some lucky man will definitely take advantage of her."

"Ah! Shampoo just having fun with friend, Kikyou." 

A knock at the door was heard. The girls answered by opening the door, allowing Sesshoumaru and a wickedly handsome man covered in baboon pelt to enter. The women glared at Naraku uncertainly and ignored his presence. Sesshoumaru raised a hand to reassure the girls that he wasn't any threat. If only Sesshoumaru knew. He lead Naraku through the lounge and showed him to Kikyou. Unaware of her imminent danger, Kikyou sat balled up in an almost fetal appearance, oblivious to the world. Naraku took a good look at the young woman. She appears very seductive, something that wasn't expected for a woman of legend and yet something was indeed wrong.

She was extremely intoxicated and abruptly she threw up on him. This caught the wizard by surprise.

"Ew!!!!!!" The girls exclaimed. 

"Sorry." Kikyou chuckled lethargically. " This is the first time I've done that in years."

Naraku was disgusted. The bitch vomited on him for goodness sakes. Angrily, he waved his hand and magically the vile disappears and Kikyou sobered in an instant. Naraku gave the girl a second look. So he can see the true "her". She was young, perhaps too young Naraku thought. She was far younger than Kokyiu supposed to be in legends. (A/N: Kokyiu is said to be around twenty seven). Naraku also noticed that the girl appears far too delicate to be even considered a warrior. He smiled as he saw the confused expression on the girl's face.

" Madam. I've heard of a beautiful and graceful female wondering about in this world. Your name's Kokiyu, is it not? (A/N: Kokyiu, Kokiyu, whatever. Doesn't matter.)

"No. My name is Horikawa. Kikyou Horikawa." Kikyou answered reluctantly. Naraku still held that smile. Her awswer confirmed that she is the woman of legend, despite the amalgamation of her name. Kikyou saw the expression on his face and was stricken by fear.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" Kikyou demanded, backing into a corner. She fell on her bottom and display to Naraku a good glimpse up her school skirt. Naraku snickered lecherously when he saw her. A provocative idea occurred in his mind.

"Kukuku. . .If it is you Kokyiu my dear, allow my to test you to see if it is true." He declared. Kikyou definitely did not like the sound of his statement. Test? Test what?

Sesshoumaru was disgusted, even for a panderer. "Naraku I shall not allow such procedures in this room. If you wish to do so, head to the lowest floor." Kikyou eyes widened in shock and horror. This ridiculous baboon man wants to have intercourse with her! For heaven's sake, she's already been violated earlier. She prayed that Sesshoumaru will restrict the wizard from "touching" her. Alas, Sesshoumaru exited the lounge and returned to the main floor of the tavern.

'No! I will not allow this arrogant bastard to touch me! No way in hell!' Kikyou mused, tears streaking her face. Naraku cupped his hand under her chin. The women gave her a sad look of apology. Shampoo didn't like it either, she wanted to throw a empty glass bottle at the sorcerer.

"Now my dear." Naraku grinned evilly. "Shall we proceed downstairs?"

" Not even in your wildest dreams!" Kikyou sobbed, delivering the wizard a powerful slap to his face, that could render any man comatose. Surprisingly, he was totally unfazed. Who is this man?

"You're feisty my dear! Kukukuku. . .But your resistance is futile. Come along now." Naraku commanded.

Kikyou inhaled and spat in his face.

" You. . .you! Arrogant bitch!" He drew his hand back and retaliated with a quick slap to her face, knocking her unconscious. "You see, you stupid fool. Things would have been easier if you immediately complied. Now look at you!?" He lifted her and slung her over his shoulders. Before leaving the room he look back at the angry glares of the other women. "My apologies ladies. Pretend that you haven't witness anything that just transpired here. Have a nice day." He left the fuming women.

"THAT BASTARD!!!" They chorused.

***

Inuyasha made his way to the village, with Sangou, Miroku, and Kirara behind. He frantically sniffed his surrounding for Kikyou's scent. He was getting warmer. He did jumped to conclusions awhile ago though. He approached a woman whom almost had both the looks and the sweet scent of Kikyou. The only difference though, was the girl was much thinner and less amply endowed. Plus her hair was done in a short and spikey fashion. The hanyou apologized for his inconvenience as he almost received a slap from the girl. Fortunately for him, the scent finally led him to a three storied tavern. He cursed himself as he noticed the structure. It was one of many that his older brother owns across Geisha. The Pandora's Box.

"Well look what we have here." Miroku smirked in anticipation.

"Don't get any ideas Miroku. We're not here for a drink you know." Sangou commented.

"No not the drinks, Sangou. It's the beauties that work there. Fortune smiles upon me." Praised Miroku.

"Kikyou's inside!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "If anyone touches her they will pay a high price!" He burst through the doors.

"My. Would you look at that?" Miroku chuckled.

"I wonder. Could it be he's in love with Kikyou?" Sangou inquired. " After all, she looks a lot like Kagome. Maybe he's feeling nostalgic for her."

*THOK!*

*WHAM!*

*POW!*

"Where is she!? Answer me!" Shouted an enraged Inuyasha.

Sangou and Miroku entered the hut only to see several unconscious bodies sprawled on the floor. Inuyasha was standing on the bar counter with his Iron Fang Blade at ready with a menacing expression on his face. The frightened female bartender escaped upstairs, oblivious to him. Sangou approached the demon on the bar.

"You're sure she's here, Inuyasha?"

"Of course she is! This whole tavern reeks of her scent!"

"Inuyasha, doesn't this place belongs to your brother?" Asked Miroku.

"He owns the place but. . ." He caught another scent. " He's here all right! That idiot! He better not lay even a strand of hair on Kikyou!" Declared Inuyasha. He makes a mad dash to the staircase and abruptly stopped in front of his descending brother.

"What do you want?"

"Sesshoumaru, where's the kid?" 

"Insolent little sibling, she's downstairs if you must know. Oh and she's accompanied by a wizard. Alone."

"What!? Sesshoumaru how could you? If she gets hurt I'm going to bust your head too!"

"Spare me your indignation, you half breed. You know you're no match for me. En Grade, little brother." He unsheathes his katana.

"Oh it's like that , huh? Inuyasha challenged. "Sangou, Miroku, head downstairs and rescue Kikyou."

At his command the monk and the demon exterminator proceeded down the stairwell.

Kikyou convalesced from unconsciousness. She remembered the hard knock a certain man in baboon covering gave her before she blacked out. Plus, she had a red mark to prove it. Groggily, she wakes up and found herself lying on a very soft king sized bed with beautiful embellishments. To her shock, she also discovers that Naraku was sitting besides her as he proceeds to take off her hoses. With a yelp she jumps off the bed and look down at herself. She still had her clothes on, minus her school loafers much to her relief. Naraku snickered at the frightened girl.

"Don't worry Kokiyu. We'll get to that." He said, whirling her loafer on his fingers. That bastard! He was really serious!

"You wouldn't dare!" Kikyou cowered. Naraku finds her fears even more enticing.

"Now wouldn't I, Kokiyu?" He grinned walking towards her and pinning her against the wall. Kikyou suddenly felt something awfully hard and strong against her upper legs as it lifted her slightly off her feet. She cried in indignation. Wishing that a miracle or an act of God can stop the wizard's impending adultery.

"No!" She cried. "I will not comply to your wicked desires!" Feeling herself being lifted higher effortlessly by the wizard's manhood.

"Ah. Kokiyu, who would of ever imagined that you would be so tender? Kukuku. . .I bet it will feel even better if we 'do' it. Allow my to slip off your estranged garments."

"Never!"

A boomerang appeared out of nowhere and it rammed at the wizards head. With great pain and indignation he skewed a look at the girl's saviors. Sangou and Miroku appeared just in the nick of time. Kikyou thanked the heavens for her rescue. God is good.

"Sangou! Miroku! How happy I am to see you!" Kikyou praised.

"It's you!" Miroku exclaimed. "You're the one who cursed me all those years ago!"

"Monk Miroku. . .Kukuku. Long time no see."

"Naraku, the day of reckoning is upon you. Now you shall be destroyed by the very curse you bestowed upon me! Wind Void!" He removed his prayer rosary and unleashed a powerful vortex of inhaling wind.

However, Naraku stood unfazed by the wind. He laughed at the monks efforts and grabbed Kikyou and flee through the open window.

"After him! He's getting away with Kikyou!" Sangou shouted.

Inuyasha leaned on the bar counter slightly injured. Slightly injured!? The guy had bloody slash scars all over his chest and back. You call that minor injury!? Sesshoumaru scoffed at his younger brother as he nodded his head in disappointment.

"My dear little brother. Certainly you can do better than that. I thought that the knights of Geisha are invincible? It is said that their skills and power are unmatched. Sadly, the world believes to strongly in the word of mouth."

"Go fuck yourself!" Inuyasha spat. "I'm just warming up!" He charge at Sesshoumaru with his sword upheld high above him. Sesshoumaru anticipated his foolish move and reversed his intended attack by grabbing the edges of his brother's blade and flinging him through the air.

"HA! I lack skill you say!?" Inuyasha laughed as he made way to a wall. Craftily, he used his momentum and bounded off the wall and launched himself back at Sesshoumaru. Nailing the demon with a flying clothesline. Sesshoumaru faltered on the floor.

"How'd you like that? It's the Ricochet Lariat!" He exclaimed proudly.

Sesshoumaru raised himself off the floor, wiping away the blood on his lips. "Ah. The taste of blood. Well done Inuyasha. You are in the spirit of battle." He complimented.

Without hesitation, Inuyasha raced up to his brother and grabbed his leg and swung him through the air. Gracefully, Sesshoumaru landed on his feet like a cat and retaliated with a flying roundhouse kick. Inuyasha was sent flying outside the tavern due to the force of the kick's impact. He hastily kempt himself off the ground with a somersault when he saw Sesshoumaru charging from the pub. The brothers then lock blades.

"You know what, Sesshoumaru, you still give me the best fights." Inuyasha complimented.

"Likewise, little brother. And here I thought every since you became a knight at the castle you became weaker. I guess I was wrong. Does this 'Kikyou' fuels your rage?"

"What did you just say!?"

"Foolish boy. I know when my little brother's in love. You haven't fought like this since the queen was alive."

"Crash dummy! Kagome is not dead!!!"

"Is that so? Then where is she? The queen would never abandon her only love without telling him. Now would she? Face it, little brother, your beloved woman is indeed dead!!"

"Stupid bastard! She is not dead!!" Inuyasha shouted, attempting a desperate swing of his sword to end his brother's ranting. Unfortunately, Sesshoumaru dodge his brother's attack and turned his own momentum against him by grabbing Inuyasha's shoulders and slamming him face first to the ground. He held Inuyasha tightly by his hair while he placed his foot on Inuyasha's back.

"Now little brother. What else do you have to say? Listen I'll be graceful enough to end your life here and allow you to go on and see your woman in the Nether World. That, in doing so to finally prove my point that she is dead. After all, you'll thank me." He was about to impale Inuyasha until he caught a glimpse of Naraku fleeing with Kikyou in tow. Reluctantly he released his little brother. This caught the hanyou completely by surprise.

"Why? Sesshoumaru why did you stop. If Kagome's dead then let me join her."

"Inuyasha. I'll have to do that some other time. Is that the woman you're currently in love with being carried away by that man there?" He pointed to Naraku who was far off in the distance. Kikyou was pounding at his back in rage.

"Kikyou!!!" He jumped up from the ground and followed the baboon man in hot pursuit.

Naraku was far away from the village. He finally lost the exterminator and the monk. He felt pangs and tears searing on his back. "Will you cut that out you stubborn fox!?" He chided at the girl on his shoulder.

"Let me go! I want nothing to do with you!" Kikyou screamed.

"Kokyiu you're are such a crybaby. I never thought that the woman of legend is like you." Naraku snickered.

"For goodness sakes, I am not this Kokyiu you keep on ranting about! Now unhand me!"

"Oh no! I haven't finished what I started my dear. I assure you, you'll enjoy every moment of it. You'll see that I'm not a bad person after all, Kokyiu."

"Don't lie to here like that." A voice warned.

"Who's there!?" Naraku demanded, jumping onto a nearby tree.

A bolt of energy struck the tree he was on. Prompting him to jump from the giant plant due to the explosion. Kikyou yelped in surprise. Could it be Inuyasha.

"Whoever you are, once I find you, I will destroy you!" Naraku declared.

"That's funny? You want to destroy a woman who is already dead? For shame, you cannot harm me, wizard. Even if I were to be dead." The voice ridiculed.

"My patience is wearing thin! Show yourself!" Suddenly an invisible punch landed on Naraku face that caused him to drop Kikyou in tow and him flying to a tree. Kikyou frantically looked around for the source of the deception. Funny, her savior is undoubtedly female.

Naraku recovered and snarled. "You bitch! Where are you! Whoever you are!?"

"Oh! Such dirty words!" The voice mocked. Naraku was sent rolling on the ground again from an unseen attack. He grew irritated by the second. His pride was being broken by a girl and she's laughing at him. He looked at Kikyou who was sitting on the ground not to far away and realized it wasn't her. Kikyou still had that horrified expression on her face. Naraku looks around again in infuriation, until he was zapped by a streak of holy magic.

"Urg! Who are you!? Where are you!?"

"You've should of left Kokyiu alone, Naraku." The voice chided again.

"My name's not Kokyiu. It's Kikyou." Kikyou addressed the voice.

"Whatever. Naraku you should've left my kingdom alone as well. Now you will pay for your crimes!!"

Kikyou's mysterious savior finally materialized. Kikyou gawked at her in surprise. The woman was young, probably a little older than her. Her ebon hair waved gracefully in the wind as a beautiful smile formed on her face. Her wide brown eyes gleamed in valor and strength. She had on a pajama like blue and white warrior garments. She held a bow in her hands at ready. Naraku turned pale in horror.

"Queen Kagome! It can't be! I thought you were dead!!" Naraku shouted in disbelief.

" You thought I was dead? Shame on you! I can't let you ruin my kingdom without me having anything to say about it." Kagome laughed.

"It's you. . ." Kikyou uttered, finally able to talk again from shock.

"Ah. So you're the legendary heroine. It is indeed nice to finally meet you. Although I never expected you to be carried off by the likes of 'him'." Kagaome said pointing off to Naraku.

"Fool!" Naraku shouted desperately. "I'll end your life!" He made a mad charge at Kagome. The queen somehow anticipated this. She clobbered the wizard the moment he was within reach, knocking Naraku out cold.

"Kagome san. I thank you." Kikyou regarded, bowing her head.

"No, Ko. . .I mean, Kikyou, I should be thanking you for finally showing up to assist our kingdom." Kagome accoladed.

"Me? I'm not a warrior, Kagome. I have no powers. All the while I've been here I've been carried like a child everywhere and crying like a baby." Kikyou sighed despondently.

" Kikyou, how old are you?"

"I'm eighteen. Why you asked?"

"Hmm. A little age difference from the legends of old, but we can still work with that. Kikyou I assure you, your arrival here is of no coincidence."

"I don't care! Listen your majesty, but I am not a orphic savior you speak of. I had to tell a lot of people that already. I'm lost. Lost! I cannot save your kingdom. Who am I kidding? I couldn't even save myself from that dirty man, Naraku."

"I'm sorry you feel that way Kikyou. But-"

"No! I want to go home! Kagome you don't understand! I have a family and they're probably worried sick about me! Kagome I'm sorry! This is some kind of mistake." Kikyou cried.

"You have a family, Kikyou? Kikyou, I understand the pain that you're going through."

"How!? You're a ruler of an entire world. How can you understand my pain!!?"

"Kikyou. . .It's because. . . I've lost my entire family when I was a little girl." Kagome replied sadly.

Kikyou gasped. "Gomen nasai, Kagome. I didn't mean to. . . I I didn't knew that."

"Kikyou, my little brother, my mother and my father was taken away from me when I was younger. Death came in threes and unfortunately, my family were the ones who had to depart from this life."

"Kagome san. . ."

"Kikyou!"

Kagome and Kikyou attention was caught by Inuyasha rushing up to the forest. When he finally reached them, his heart rate increased as he finally noticed the queen whom he had long to see again for such a long time.

"K-Kagome. . ."

"Inuyasha?. . ."

"Kagome, I missed you. I was certain that you departed life but somehow I knew you was alive."

"Inuyasha. I missed you too, baby." She ran up to him and grabbed him in a tight embrace. Kikyou smiled at the two love birds. It was such a happy ending.

"Reunited. . .and it feels so good." Kagome pipired, kissing his cheek.

"I know, Kagome. We've made it through the storm at last." Inuyasha whispered in her ears.

"Um, guys? What is that am I feeling? I feel terrible vibes." Kikyou shuddered.

Kagome and Inuyasha released themselves from their embrace and regarded Kikyou, whom had a horrified, glazed over look on her face. What was it that she's sensing? Is it coming from the storm clouds that suddenly appeared in the skies.

"It's horrible!!" Kikyou screamed. "Odious! Terrifying! Demonic! What is it!? Where is it coming from!!!!? AAAAAHHHH!!!" She collasped to the ground.

"Kikyou!!" Kagome and Inuyasha screamed in horror, simultaneously.

Kikyou laid on the ground shivering. "Closer!!" She shouted insanely. "It's getting closer! It's a wicked, forbidden energy and it's drawing closer!! You must run!! RUN!!!"

Inuyasha unsheathes his Tetsusaiga. "Well, we'll just have to obliterate it. Don't worry, kid. I got this."

"PLEASE! You cannot even begin to fathom the evil I'm sensing here. You must run Inuyasha! Please for my sake! Run!"

"Damn it Kikyou! I told you I got this!" Inuyasha retorted cockily.

Kagome began to feel it too as her hair starts to stand on end. "Oh no! Inuyasha it's here."

"Who's here!?"

"It's her!"

"Her!? Her who!?"

"It's too late, we're doomed! All is lost!" Kikyou cried.

The evil presence finally made itself know. "Well that's a new one. The legendary heroine, Kokyiu, being driven insane by my presence. Pathetic fools! You really thinks you have a chance against me now that this 'girl' arrived her!? You really think you can defeat me!!!? The Tyrant of Darkness!!"

"Inuyasha, be on your guard! Megoka's here!! She is the most evil, unforgiving creature who ever walked the world!" Kagome warned.

"Megoka!? You're saying that the tyrant that forced you into exile is an evil bitch!?"

"Exactly! A downright EVIL bitch at that!" Kagome retorted.

"For shame, sovereign of Geisha, you using dirty words now. Besides, Kagome you know me all too well. As a matter of fact you know me better than I know myself. Hell, I AM YOU!!!"

The tyrant makes her appearance. Inuyasha and Kikyou stared in shock. Kagome was not at all surprised. Megoka was an exact doppelganger of the queen. She wore a leather black outfit with accents her curvy body perfectly. She also had on a long black, wicked looking cape. The devil girl looks every bit like the queen except for her narrow eyes of demonic violet. A purple black aura surrounded her causing her would be victims to become sick.

"You idiots ! Are you ready to meet your maker!?" She laughed as the entire heavens shook at her wicked glory.

"Inuyasha. . . Kagome. . ."

Aw man! The dreaded cliffhanger! Well, I'll update real soon. Merry Christmas! I already know I'm not getting shit. Heck, I've been bad all my life. Anyway, I'll be back soon. 


	5. Megoka's Fearsome Power

Hey, sorry for the stunt I pulled of last chapter. So, that is so called dreaded cliffhanger? I have to admit that I do kind of like doing that to y'all. As a matter of fact, such climaxes with often occur in this story. Yeah. Your boy LewdaKris just found out a way to torture you. You know it's on now.

****

Disclaimer: Well can I at least borrow Inuyasha's Iron Fang Blade?

****

Inuyasha

I'm Afraid I'm Not In Hokkaido Anymore

Chapter V: The Fearsome Power of Megoka

"Sangou? Can you sense that bale? It's so strong that it making me ill." Miroku queried in alarm.

"Yes definitely, Miroku. But that cannot be? Could all this force could possibly be emitting from that wizard? I do not recall him being this strong." Sangou answered.

"I have a terrible felling about this, Sangou san. We must be on guard for the unexpected."

The taijiya and the monk was closing in on the forest where Naraku had ran off to. They absolutely didn't expect the wizard to be this powerful? After all, was he not the tyrant that caused the downfall of Queen Kagome. Oblivious to them it was far worse. The entire kingdom of Geisha was slowly falling into a new age of darkness.

"So, Kagome? Care to try your luck again against me? Now that you are united with your 'flunkies' I can say that your chances of scratching me had risen by a fraction of a percent." Megoka mocked arrogantly.

"My god! It can't be! This woman is the source of all that power I've been sensing?" Kikyou asked in pure shock. "Kagome, Inuyasha how do you expect us to defeat her? Her very presence is making me very sick."

"Kikyou please don't say such things." Kagome chided. "Have faith in yourself and we can take Megoka down. I know it's hard but you must pull through."

"Keh. We'll take her down alright." Inuyasha scoffed. " This bitch will wish that she'd never fucked with us and this entire kingdom. You hear that, you crazy wench?"

Megoka cocked her head to her left. "Oh? We've got a noise talker here. Since you're so big and bad, little devil, care to try your hand at me and see for yourself." She starts to levitate in the air.

"Now you're talking! Let's do this Megoka! Just don't start whining about a broken nail cause I'm going to break more than just that on that pretty body of yours." Inuyasha challenge. Kikyou regarded the conceited knight worriedly.

"Inuyasha, don't! Making her angry is the last thing we want to do." Kikyou warned fearfully.

"It is wise to take Kokyiu's advice, devil boy. But if you insist then by all means attack me. I can use a good laugh." Megoka scorned.

"Alright, don't say I didn't warn you." Without hesitation the hanyou sprinted towards Megoka and executes the infamous "Soul Dispersing Iron Strike" at her. The power attack landed on it's intended target but unfortunately, the devil girl was totally unscathed. Megoka disparaged at his futile attempt to inflict her.

"Is that all you got puppy boy?"

"Inuyasha I told you! We don't stand a chance against her!" Kikyou wailed.

"Keh. So she can withstand that attack so what? I'm just getting warmed up."

"Inuyasha! Kikyou! Stand back!" Kagome commanded aiming an arrow at Megoka. "I have a plan." She released the arrow and the spear made a point blank landing at the vile girl.

"Inuyasha! Kikyou! Run for it!"

Kagome and Kikyou made a mad dash away from Megoka as soon as humanly possible. Inuyasha stared at the retreating girls in dumbfounded shock. After a moment's thought, he reluctantly followed behind them. "Kagome! Why are we running away from her? You made a clear shot at her, damn it!" Inuyasha spat.

"Inuyasha, Kikyou's right. We really don't stand a chance against Megoka. For now, we must retreat and come up with a effective plan of stopping her." Kagome clarified.

"Kagome san's right." Kikyou huffed. "Running away is the best thing to do right now."

"Kikyou, are you all right?" Kagome asked in concern.

"I'm fine. It's just a minor fever. Nothing more." Kikyou replied. 

Inuyasha caught up with the ailing girl and grabs her. "Hang on Kikyou. You're in no shape to be running right now. Kagome, you're going to have to hop on too."

"Huh? Inuyasha, that's kind of embarassing but it looks like I don't have a choice." Kagome conceded. She mounted on the hanyou's left shoulder. He ran with the queen and the young miko in tow, heading back to the village in record timing. However he slowed down considerably as he spotted Sangou and Miroku heading towards them.

"Aye! Sangou! Miroku!" Kagome called out.

"Kagome sama! Is it really you!?" Exclaimed a surprised Miroku at the shocking revalation.

"Kagome, you're alive and well!" Exclaimed Sangou.

"Well if you wanna live to see another day you better turn back and haul ass!" Inuyasha warned.

"What is the meaning of this?" The taijiya demanded. Kikyou pointed to the devil woman emerging from the forest they had just left nearly a mile away.

"Her!" 

"She looks just like Kagome!"

"Yeah, well, but it isn't! If you value your life I advise you to run like hell!" Inuyasha yelled. Sangou and Miroku didn't had to be told that twice. The woman seemed very pissed and she made a trail of dark flames as she sped on her warpath.

"You imbeciles! I will not let you get away from scarring my face!" Megoka raged. Apparently she was indignant about the arrow Kagome fired at her because it made a pretty pink mark across her nose.

"Well just for scarring me I will make a scar in that damn village you cowards are heading to ." Focusing some energy in here fingertips, Megoka ignited a small flame on her fingertips. With wicked grace she blew out the fire and suddenly a section of the village before the gang went into flames.

"Oh no! Those people! I swear it she will never get away with this!" Kagome declared. The flames went out as quickly just as fast as it started.

"I'll leave you people alone for now. I'd just came here to show you a sample of my power." An notion occurred in her head. "Better yet, I may give you a nasty surprise later on. You like surprises do you?"

"No!" The gang shouted.

"Well you're definitely are going to get one! Heed my warning fools, because it is soon to come." Megoka's words made Kikyou felt very frightened and uneasy. Even her presence left the young girl with a fever. She felt worse by the second and she had a desire to confess something to the group when they return to their cabin.

***

" I believe that my days are coming to an end if I stay here any longer." Kikyou confessed in a discouraged tone. "I'm sorry. I just. . . I just can't do this. How can I stand up to Megoka? Someone please tell me. I'm at such a loss."

Inuyasha frowned at the despondent girl. "Quit your whining, Kikyou! I can't believe that you're such a cowardly wench!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome chided.

"No Kagome! If she wants to go home then fine, she can haul her ass back home. We can handle Megoka ourselves regardless of those fucking myths about her." Inuyasha complained.

"Inuyasha, if Kikyou leaves then we'll be at complete mercy under Megoka's hand. How can you be so callous!? I understand what Kikyou's going through. I felt the same when my mother began training me as a demon exterminator." Sangou exclaimed.

"Inuyasha, Sangou's right. With Kikyou being the youngest out of all of us that explains her lack of experience. Perhaps we can train her in furthering developing her powers." Miroku explicated.

"My powers?" 

"Yes Kikyou sama. You were the first among all of us to sense that woman's presence. Even before Kagome sama did. That my friend is a true confirmation that you are more powerful than she is."

"Keh. You think so? She'll coward in a canopy of trees even at the sight of burglars. You think someone like her can save an entire world? I don't think so."

Kagome grew livid at the hanyou's ridicule. He's an warrior of honor but he can be very disrespectful. "Inuyasha. . ."

"What?"

"Osuwari. . ."

*WHAM!*

Kikyou stared at the dog demon who was now kissing the floor in shock. "What was that?"

"Nothing. Just a little spell to restrain him if he gets out of hand." Kagome grinned. Inuyasha pried himself off the ground in mild surprise.

"Kagome. You haven't done that in ages. Why now?"

"Sorry but you were asking for it."

Sangou stroked on Kirara's fur. "Kirara, do you mind being on vigil tonight?" The cat nodded it's head at her friend and ran outside the hut. "If anything were to happen Kirara will alarm us." Sangou proceeded upstairs to her bedroom.

"Sangou, may I have the honor of keeping a vigil over you tonight while you sleep?" Miroku requested. A brick fell from upstairs onto his foot. Miroku groaned in pain while clutching his offended foot.

"No thanks." Sangou replied in ire.

Kagome took a glance over to Kikyou. Poor child she was looking very sad and nostalgic. "Kikyou forget what Inuyasha said about you. I know he can be quite the whack bag but you'll have to excuse him." She earned a hot glower from the knight leaning by the clock.

"It's just that I really want to go home." Kikyou responded. " Yet I have an uncontrollable urge to stay here. Maybe I just need some sleep. I still feel very ill from Megoka's aura."

"Okay. Maybe it's just for the best that you rest. Goodnight, I'm going to hit the hay as well." Kagome said before proceeding upstairs.

"Keh. You and your eight hours. Humans. . ." Scoffed Inuyasha. Kikyou glanced at him sadly before she disappeared from his sight.

'What's with her? Something's strangle about the smell of her blood.'

***

Kikyou writhed in her sleep due to an disturbing dream and an unpleasant voice haunting her head. She was struggling so hard that tears streamed down her face. Her only hopes of suppressing her incubus was her thoughts of her loving mother. Unfortunately that was failing miserably.

'Mama. Please don't let them take me away. Protect me, mama! Please!.'

****

There's nothing that your mother can do, child.

'Mama! It's that voice again! Please help me! I am sick and weary!'

****

Legendary warrior, Kokyiu. . .Ha! Who would of ever imagine that you'll be so timid and weak?

'Mama!!!'

****

I told you she cannot help you. Even Inuyasha, the knight whom you're in love with cannot help you. Insolent infant! A miko in love with a half devil!? You amuse me, child.

'You! Get out of my mind!'

****

That's it isn't it? You're in love with him? That hanyou!? That explains why you wanted to stay in this doomed kingdom despite your desires to return home and never see the land of Geisha again!

'Maybe I am in love with him but that doesn't give you the right to read my earnest thoughts about him!'

****

Ah! Aren't we brave all of a sudden? Your emotions are so ridiculous that I'm nearly reduced to tears.

'How dare you mock me!?'

****

Listen child. You can return to your world by heading towards the lake north of where you currently rest. Yes. Return to your world. That cold place that you call reality. That place is as doomed as this kingdom. You know it's true, look. . .poverty, sickness, war. . .

'Stop it! Stop it! Get out of my head! Damn you!'

****

The only way to forget the voices you hear is to leave immediately.

'No! I'm not leaving until I tell Inuyasha san how I feel about him!'

****

Pathetic creature. Arise! Begone! Back to your world and never return. You will not intervene with my plans to totally conquer Geisha. I command you to rise!!

'No!'

"Yes mistress Megoka." In a zombie like fashion Kikyou's body unconsciously rose from her bed and bounded itself out of the hut heading for the lake not to far away.

__

'What's have you done to me!? I'm moving on my own! Megoka, why are you doing this!?"

****

"To save you from the pain and heartbreak that you'll bound to suffer if you were to remain here, young lass. With you gone, you no longer have to worry about anything that transpired here."

__

'I don't understand. You're actually helping me? How could you possible be doing that!? You make me sick on the stomach!"

****

"Young Kikyou. . .you will soon recall this a figment of your imagination. This is all a dream. . .just like life."

__

'Stop this at once! I will not leave until I rid this world of you!'

****

"How can you rid the world of me? You have no powers to do so, you insolent little bitch! You're making my patience wear out!"

Kikyou's subconscious body finally arrived at the lake. She walk upon it half submerge in the body of water.

****

"Farewell. Legendary miko Kokyiu. Forget this world forever and suffer no more."

Kikyou approached the violent whirlpool in the middle of the lake. She was instantly sucked in.

__

'Iya. . .Iya. . .Iya. . .IYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!'

Kikyou pried herself off the ground back in her world. She surveyed her surroundings and confirmed it was the well house. Reminiscing on Megoka's haunting words she was finally convinced that her visit to that world was indeed a dream after all. Tears welled up in her soft eyes as she exited the shack.

She shall never see him again. Thus to forget him forever.

'Sayonara. . .Inuyasha. I'll always love you.' She pressed her fingers to her lips and release a imaginary kiss back at the hut. She grimaced as she still felt sick from Megoka's presence. As a matter of fact, she felt worse than what she was earlier. Her body is weary, her head was pounding from a powerful migraine, her vision's blurry, and her throat had the taste of bile and blood.

'I'm home at last.' Kikyou mused euphorically and yet maudlin at the same time. She arrived at her front door and knocked on it.

"I'll be there in a minute." Ms. Horikawa shouted from within. Kikyou smiled lethargically and leaned her somnolent body against the door.

Ms. Horikawa opened the door and her eyes widened in shock and relief as she caught her ailing daughter in her arms. "Kikyou! My baby! You're finally home!"

"Yes mama. . .I'm was so scared."

"Kikyou it's the middle of the night and you have been gone for a whole day. It's okay baby. I'll let the police department know you're home safe and sound." Ms. Horikawa reassured.

"Thank you. . .Mama. I missed you." She fell asleep in her mother's arms.

"Kikyou! Oh my god you're burning with an outrageous fever. I'm taking you to the hospital."

***

"Ms. Horikawa, your daughter is gravely ill. She is bedridden by several symptoms. It's a miracle that she is still alive." The doctor informed to an anxious mother and younger daughter.

Ms. Horikawa sighed in relief. "That's good to hear doctor. How long will she be here?"

"Your daughter will be here for a very long time." The doctor elucidated. "If your daughter is not properly taken care of she could die in a matter of hours."

"There's no way! My sister is in perfect shape! How can this be!?" Exclaimed Kaede.

"Kaede, settle down. Doctor if it is required for my daughter to stay here for a while, then by all means take good care of my poor baby. I can't bare to see her like this." Horikawa cried.

"Don't worry Ms. Horikawa. Your daughters is in good hands. I'm glad that you bought your daughter her for her aid." Ms. Horikawa bowed at the doctor and reluctantly left with Kaede dragging behind.

Hours passed every since Kikyou was brought to the medical center. Groggily, she wakes up and found herself in a dark and eerie room in a hospital. She vaguely recalls her mother mentioning something about taking her to a hospital and she never expected to arrive her so soon. Or so she thought. She rose from her bed and yelped as she felt the pang of nearly every muscle in her body. Steeling her resolve, she weakly made her way to the room's restroom and peered into the mirror. She now had on a white robe, mutual of the hospital and she looked very pale, due to her ailments. Her once beautiful eyes had darkened bags underneath them and her eyes were nearly glazed over. She couldn't hardly believe it. She never looked so horrible in her life. Just when she thought things were bad enough a familiar, haunting voice filled her head.

****

"Definitely a new look for you."

"Oh no! Not again! Why do you persist in torturing me!? Is my absence enough!? It's all over! Go away!"

****

"On the contrary child, I need you to return to this world."

"What!? No way! I'm not returning!"

****

"Child, I insist. Now come along."

"Megoka! I am not your toy! You've already forced me to leave Geisha and now you want me to return!? Damn you! Stop playing with my life you devil!!"

****

"Kokyiu you wish to forget Inuyasha forever?"

"What? What are you on about?"

****

"In order to tell him your farewell **you must kill him. Now arise, doll!"**

__

'No! You're doing it again! Make it stop!"

****

"Heh! You are coming back to kill Inuyasha! My dear it's the only way. Then I will finally leave you alone!"

Kikyou subconscious body proceeded to the reception floor and checked herself out. She flew across the vast city and returned to the well house.

__

'Megoka! I beg of you! Please don't do this! I will not have his blood on my hands!"

****

"Down you go!"

__

'Noooooo!!!'

***

"Inuyasha. . .Inuyasha. . .please wake up."

The hanyou lethargically woken up from his slumber. He quickly regained his composure when he recognized the woman before him. Kikyou. There's was something strange about her.

"K-Kikyou? Why are you up? You should be resting. I can smell the fever in your blood."

__

'Inuyasha, flee!'

"Inuyasha, come along with me. There's something that I must inform you." Reluctantly, the knight followed the now estranged girl towards the lake where he first met her.

'_Inuyasha go back! I'm going to hurt you!"_

"Kikyou what is the meaning of this? What do you want?" He asked uneasily. He noticed Kikyou walking into the body of water. "Kikyou get out of there! You're gonna catch pneumonia in the water along with what you already got."

__

'Inuyasha! It isn't me! It isn't me!'

Kikyou signaled Inuyasha to come forward and he strangely obeyed. Suddenly Kikyou held him in a tight embrace.

"Huh? Kikyou?" Inuyasha blushed uncertainly.

"Inuyasha. . . I love you." She kissed him passionately.

'_Megoka! Stop this!'_

****

"No, child! This is getting fun!"

" Kikyou, I. . .AHHHH!!!"

Kikyou suddenly struck him with a piercing, invisible force. The hanyou doubled back in pain staring at Kikyou disbelievingly.

"Kikyou. . .why?"

__

'Inuyasha!!!!'

A/N: Another climax! Hey! This is fun! Read and review! Because dog boy is in for a nasty surprise.

****


	6. Megoka's Triumph and Kikyou's Sinful Tea...

Uh oh! Hard times are brewing. 

****

Disclaimer: If you don't know what this is then don't bother.

****

Inuyasha

I'm Afraid I'm Not In Hokkaido Anymore

Chapter VI: Megoka's Triumph and Kikyou's Sinful Tears

__

'Inuyasha! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!'

"Kikyou? Why?" Inyasha demanded, clutching his freshly wounded shoulder. He, never in his wildest dreams, expected Kikyou to deliver a powerful blow to him and causing injury in the process.

"My dear Inuyasha. Did I hurt you?" The subconscious girl mocked in a sardonic tone. Though her demeanor is emotionless her voice contained a hint of pure malice. Inside, her mind was spewing every curses imaginable at Megoka.

"Kikyou why did you attacked me? Are you still upset from earlier tonight? I didn't mean to offend you Kikyou."

"Inuyasha can't you understand my pain?" She whispered seductively, rubbing her hand on his chest. " Share my pain Inuyasha. My love for you is our pain."

****

"You make a good poet Kokiyu."

__

'Go to hell.'

"You, you're in love with me?"

"Yes Inuyasha. Please accept me. Please. Only you can make my dreams come true. Inyasha, do you comply to my demands. . ." She paused. ". . .as a knight of honor?" She held him in a tight embrace again.

"Kikyou I cannot. I'm sorry. My heart burns in amour for the queen."

__

'Inuyasha. . .'

****

"Wow. He's sentimental, isn't he?"

__

'Inuyasha. . .'

" Kagome? How could you ignore me? My love for you is far more intense than that of your beloved woman." The girl interrogated with welling tears.

"Kikyou I'm sorry if you feel that way towards me. Although I am a knight, I shall remain true to my deepest feelings."

"Silence. . ." She rose her face to kiss his lips again. Inuyasha's thoughts initiated into a field day. How can something so wrong can feel so good? He unconsciously gave in to his lust. He sunk himself deeper into her kiss and his hands traveled down to her derriere in a loving manner.

"Kikyou. . ."

****

"Oh. He really needs to learn how to keeps his hands to himself."

'Inuyasha do not succumb into temptation! I'm going to kill you! Please, you must release me and retreat!'

****

"Don't you know he cannot hear you by now? You're under my influence."

"Kikyou why are you doing this? Did you felt this way when you first laid eyes on me?"

"How could I forget. I hated you when I first saw you."

"Huh?"

"And I hate you even now! Now die!" Suddenly she gave the hanyou a punch to his abdomen. The surprise attack was so powerful that Inuyasha faltered far away and slammed into a tree.

__

'Oh my god!'

****

"Damn you have a mean left body blow. Now it's time for your debut Malevolent Priestess Kikyou!"

The subconscious girl levitated in the air and begins to swirl about like a torrent. When she ceased the spinning movement her hospital clothes were gone, only to be replaced by a white and red priestess garments. She hovered back to the earth and summoned a flaring sword of blue flames. Inuyasha finally became aware that she was possessed by a mysterious power. In reluctant grandeur, he runs away from her, leading her to anywhere as long as he can manage to keep the possessed girl away from his friends at the hut.

'That witch must have somehow took control of Kikyou's mind? Damn her! I will not forgive her for what she has done to Kikyou.' Inuyasha thought angrily. He heads to the destroyed section of the village in which Megoka inflicted earlier.

"Oh Inuyasha. . ." Taunted the subconscious Kikyou. The phantom like girl rummage around for the hanyou among the devastated edifices. Fortunately for him she didn't possess an incredible keen sense of smell like he does. Otherwise, she'll find him in a whim. What really gave him the creeps was the incredible rapier she possess in her hands. That sword, did it really came from the deepest pits of her soul? Is she really capable of such power? Most importantly is it the power which was retold in countless legends and is that power enough to defeat Megoka? Well apparently that what he's about to find out.

"Inuyasha, where are you?" The wraith uttered in a seductive tone. "Inuyasha why do you run from me? Afraid that your pride is going to be shattered by a young lady such as I? You make me laugh, 'hanyou'.

Damn her! Her psychological tactics were indeed effectual. Inuyasha nearly revealed himself as she continued to taunt him about his proud ego. "My, my! A knight of valor cowering from a little girl? Shall I tell the queen about this before I kill her too?" Inuyasha snapped at her jeers.

"You! Just leave Kagome out of this!" He raged, popping out from a basement underneath a ruin house. Kikyou scoffed at his bravery. "Amusing little hanyou. Now it's time for your demise." She out stretch her arm and spread her palm allowing a high intensity purple beam to blast at the hanyou. Inuyasha successfully avoided the blast by jumping high into the air and landing on another desolate structure. Kikyou's demeanor still remained callous despite the malice she was inflicting. Thanks to Megoka.

"Ah. Swift and graceful as a cat, eh? Heed my words that will not save you from me."

"Kikyou! Snap out of it! That wench's doing this! C'mon pull through!"

"Your words are useless! Now die!" Kikyou declared. A of a sudden her once emotionless eyes widened in surprise, shock, and fear. "Wha-what's the meaning of this!?" She begins to scream at the top of her lungs as she clutches her head in agony.

"Kikyou?"

'_Wha. . .?'_

"Kikyou, can you hear me now?"

__

'Am I recovering from her spell?'

"Inuyasha! Forgive me! I'm not doing any of this!"

"Kikyou, you can hear me! Is Megoka near by?"

****

"Nah ah ah! No fair cheating."

"Inuyasha you must-Ah! It's happening again!!!!" She fell on her knees trying to her best to suppress the throbbing pain in her head. "Get out! Get out! GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!"

"Don't give in to her power, Kikyou! Resist the darkness!" Inuyasha urged.

"AHHH! Inu I can't! It's far too strong!!"

__

'Why Megoka!?'

****

". . ."

"Kikyou!"

"You called?" Kikyou returned to wraith mode, her face once again emotionless and voice full of impiety. "Inuyasha there's nothing I can do to resist this evil. There's nothing I can do to stop the urge of killing you!" Though her face was unemotional tears still cascaded down her cheeks.

__

'Inuyasha! Forgive me! I tried!'

****

"Oh Inuyasha forgive me! I tried"

__

'Stop mocking me!'

"Now let us resume our little game shall we, Inuyasha." She hurled her ghastly sword at the knight and it struck him like a powerful bolt of lightning. Inuyasha growled in pain from the impact as he flew in the air again.

__

'Inuyasha!!!'

****

" After him! He's heading towards the tavern!"

***

"Girl I tell you! There's no such thing as a good man!"

"You're telling me!"

"Preach on!"

"Shampoo like current conversation!"

"Tell it how it is Ukyo!"

"They ain't shit!"

Our friends at Pandora's Box are having a dispute about the opposite sex. Unfortunately, neither of them agreed to the idea that there is a such thing as a good man. The feminists! Maybe it's the alcohol doing the talking for them. Ukyo stood behind a podium in among the congregation of young woman like a parson she currently was. 

"They only thing they're good for is sex!" A brunette exclaimed.

"Yeah! They like to stare at my breast and regard me as a crash dummy!" Shouted a blonde. Well at least her swollen eye she received from Shampoo was recovering.

"True that!" Raged a young brown girl with long corn rolls on her head. " If there is any such thing, then that means he must have fallen from the heavens! If that really were to happen then I'll start untwisting these braids. It's a pain too."

At that moment, a knight in red garbs crashed through the roof of the lounge. All the girls gasped in shock.

"Well. . ." Kagura suggested. "I guess you can start loosening your braids now."

"Wow! He's cute!" Yura exclaimed euphorically. "Isn't he a knight at the castle?"

"Hey it's that half demon." Ukyo acknowledged. "Inuyasha's his name. He's a knight right? What is he doing in a place like this?"

"Me don't care who knight is. Shampoo grabs and make love to him." Shampoo declared.

"Move along. He's mine." Warned a female's voice. The now wraithlike Kikyou descended into the lounge. The girls was happy to see her return in such good shape.

"Our friend Kikyou returns!"

"Kikyou, were you able to fend off that vile man in the monkey's carcass?" Ukyo inquired.

"This man among us must die!" Kikyou affirmed.

"What has he done to you?" Ukyo demanded. " Did he bother you in any way?"

Inuyasha pried himself off the lounge's floor and met the hot glares of many women surrounding him. He grew timid as he noticed most of them were cracking their knuckles.

"May I help you ladies?" He asked sheepishly.

"You arrogant bastard!" Ukyo accused. "How dare you perpetrate the role of a heroic knight and take advantage of our friend Kikyou? You hooligan! You're the lowest of the low! You do not deserve the breath you breathe!" After Ukyo's indictment Kikyou charged at the unsuspecting hanyou with her soul sword drawn. At the very last minute he unsheathes his saber and block her attack in a lock of cross swords.

"Kikyou you got to overpower her!" Inuyasha pleaded.

"Get him! Get his ass, Kikyou!"

"Show the bastard the power of a woman!"

"Will you wenches shut the fuck up!!" Inuyasha snapped at the cheering women.

"Wenches!!!?"

"Who you're calling wenches! Get him!" The throng of women began their assault on him along with their friend, Kikyou. Fortunately for Inuyasha the cat demon, Kirara arrive just in time to facilitate the wrath of the enraged women. Kirara roared to scare off the women so she can rescue Inuyasha. Kagome, Sangou, and Miroku showed up as well.

"I'm glad you caught Inuyasha's scent Kirara. Otherwise he'll be dead by now." Sangou flattered her friend.

"I'm in heaven. Thank god for this moment for it will forever has a place in my heart." Miroku praised his eyes welling with tears of mirth. Sangou rapped him on his head.

"Hentai. . ."

"Kagome!" Inuyasha struggled. "Kikyou's under a mind spell. She's under Megoka's influences."

"Inuyasha we're coming to help." Kagome assured.

"Hurry! Kikyou's is hell of a lot powerful!"

"Silence you foolish little devil." Kikyou murmured, applying more pressure onto the lock of the swords. Inuyasha was quickly loosing his composure against her. "I have to admit Kikyou that you're far stronger than I've ever imagined. I'd never truly thought that there be a kid this strong."

__

'Inuyasha?'

"Inu. . .Inuyasha. . ." Kikyou stammered. Struggling with her senses.

"This time you better pull through, kid!" He commanded, hoping he can get to her mind. The wraith trembled, her teeth clenching and her eyes glowing an eerie shade of lavender. She pounded the ground with her fist that was followed by a small tremor which shook the tavern. Obviously she was displaying more of her power.

"Inuyasha. . .I, I. . .I can't!" Kikyou cried. She cause the ground to tremble again with her fist causing blood to spew out from her busted knuckles. She faltered to her knees on the floor, weeping with absolute despondence. Inuyasha cradled her into his arms.

"C'mon! You can do it!"

__

'Is this working? I got to struggle on! I must put an end to this nightmare!'

"Inuyasha, hold me. . . don't let me go."

"Okay just don't succumb to her again."

****

"Oh no you don't!!!"

__

'Megoka! That's not fair!!'

****

"Insolent brat! There's no such thing as fair play!"

"Inuyasha. . ."

"Kikyou did you made it?"

"Suffer. . ." She whacked him with a powerful right to his face and sent him undulating down the staircase to the main floor. "Ouch. . .it's that right of hers again." Inuyasha moaned. He mounted himself off the ground and noticed his brother was at the bar counter with a reticent expression on his face as usual.

"The hell you're looking at?" He spat out some blood from his loose teeth.

"Girl troubles, little brother?"

"Keh. Why do you care?"

"Because the woman you're dealing with is impending as we speak."

"Huh? Ah!" Kikyou flew in the room and punched him again, sending the knight flying outside the tavern. Damn those fist of hers. Damn Megoka!

"Fatal attractions. He will never learn." Sesshoumaru muttered. 

"Damn it Kikyou. I'm really getting tired of this."

"Oh. What are you going to do about it?"

Inuyasha hoisted himself off the ground and ran. "I'm going to kill the source of your troubles! That's what I'm going to do about it!"

"This shall prove to be fun. A dog fleeing from a little kitty cat." Kikyou taunted. She followed the knight in hot pursuit. Inuyasha made it outside the village in no time. He was now making his way through the forest where he first saw Megoka. He heard Kikyou's mischievous laughter echoing throughout the forest. She was not far behind. The destruction of the trees and explosions proved it.

"Your defeat is imminent mighty knight of Geisha. Fleeing from me is futile." She launched a ball of flame at the scampering knight. The flare hit it's target causing him to ram into a huge tree from the impact. Finally he was battered and rendered helpless. 'Damn you, Megoka!' Kikyou landed near him in evil satisfactory. Death was impending on him.

"Damn. I've never imagined that it would end this way. To die at the hands of a beautiful young woman? Isn't that a bitch?" He growled with a sardonic smile on his face.

"Any last words you mouse? And here I thought that you were a demon, well at least a man." She leaned in a gave him a long seductive kiss on his lips. His farewell kiss.

"Yeah, I got one more thing to do." Inuyasha requested.

"I'm listening. . ."

*SLAP!!*

Kikyou's callous eyes widened in pure shock. He'd just slap her! HARD! She had a pink hand print to prove it too. "Very well, half demon. . ." She abruptly pushed him into the try and started to pound him mercilessly. Inuyasha grunted at every punch that landed on his body. Kikyou was literally beating him to death.

__

'Stop this! You're going to kill him!!'

****

"That's the point toots!"

__

'Inuyasha! I'm so sorry! Dear god, please forgive me!!!'

****

"Rest in pieces, half demon!"

__

'Megako! Damn you! You disgusting animal!'

****

"Looks who's talking? Apparently you're doing the mauling!"

__

'You devil! It's all because of you! You're making me do this!'

The wraith halted her assault on Inuyasha. She allowed him to suffer more before she finally decides to kill him. Inuyasha was mortally wounded and battered. He could hardly see now. Miraculously he smiled in the face of death.

"What are you waiting for you coward? You came this far. . .now kill me. I've tried Kikyou. . .I've actually tried to rescue you from that bitch, Megoka."

Kikyou conjured the dreaded sword from within her soul again and brought it up to his jugular. She lifted him into the air by his neck. "As you wish. . .Godspeed, my one true love."

__

'Iya! I won't! I will not kill him!'

****

"Now it's time for the coup de grace!"

'_Oh my god! This can't be true! IIYYAAAAAAAAA!!!!'_

"Kikyou don't!!" Kagome screamed as she finally approached them along with Sangou and Miroku.

"Kikyou! You can't do this!" Sangou pleaded.

"Kikyou snap out of it!" Miroku added.

"Silence. Once I am done with him I will come to end your lives as well." Kikyou declared.

"Kikyou. . .please. Free yourself from Megoka's grasp." Kagome encouraged.

"I said shut up!!" Kikyou retorted angrily. Her eyes glowing again along with her trembling body. She, once again, struggled for control of her body. "You fools! Why do you persist in releasing me from my true powers!?"

"Kikyou. . ."Inuyasha groaned, taking out a long purple ribbon from his pocket. "I...I believe this belongs to you. I've found it earlier today." He smiled before finally blacking out. Kikyou gasped in horror.

'_My ribbon? That's the memento from my late grandmother. Oh thank you, Inuyasha!'_

****

"Huh? What is this?"

__

'Arigato Inuyasha! I'm sorry for it to end this way. . .'

****

"What!? You haven't killed him yet! Finish him now!!"

__

'Thank you. . .I I adore you Inuyasha. . .'

****

"Kill that pathetic creature now!!"

__

'NO!!!'

"NO!!!"

****

"This cannot be! You're actually breaking away from my control!? Damn you Kokiyu!"

"AH! GO AWAY! BE GONE!"

****

"Arrogant child! I will not let you get away so easily!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!"

****

"YOU! This isn't the last you hear from me!!"

"Megoka! This is it! I've had enough!" Kikyou writhes on the ground in agony. 

****

"You've won. . .for now."

__

'It's over. Inuyasha it's finally over.'

Kikyou rose herself from the ground. She looks at Kagome, Sangou, and Miroku with pleading eyes. They returned her gaze sympathetically. "I've managed. I've finally managed to convalesce from that horribly nightmare!"

"It's okay Kikyou. It's okay." Kagome commiserated.

"No! No Kagome! It's not okay! I inflicted too much pain onto Inuyasha!" Kikyou sobbed. She turns around a gazed at him leaning unto the tree with his life hanging by a thread. She gasped and her hands clasped over her mouth in condolence. "Inuyasha! I'm so sorry! I've finally succeeded in freeing myself from Megoka's bale. But look at you! You could die any moment now!"

"Kikyou. . ." Kagome called out.

"No! I'm sorry. I'm leaving for good! If I stay here any longer I will only inflict more pain to all of you!"

"Kikyou don't go!" Kagome wailed.

"No! Kagome can't you see!? I'm not a heroine! I'm just a pawn to the evils to this world! Please forgive me!" Kikyou bawled. She makes her leave.

"Kikyou!" Sangou halted her. "Is that it? Is it like that? You're just going to leave this world just like that forever? Kikyou I'm appalled! I can't believe your cowering away. How could you!?"

Kikyou look back at her despondently. "Sangou, don't you get it? I haven't done anything heroic since I stepped foot unto this kingdom. Stop it! Stop it! I let you all down! I must leave. . .forever!"

Sangou gasped at Kikyou's retreating form. "Kagome. . .did she mean any of that?"

"I do not know Sangou. If she's really intending on never returning then that means our kingdom faces total oblivion. All is lost."

"Kagome what about the other hero in legends? Can he help us if he ever shows up?" Sangou implored.

"That is, if the other hero does appear. But even so I'm afraid his power will not be enough alone. Not without Kikyou." Kagome elucidated.

"Kagome sama. Shall I go after her?" Miroku requested.

"No Miroku. She's must battle her inner demons as well. That way she may return far stronger than before. That, I hopefully shall happen."

"Don't worry. . ." Inuyasha grunted, trying to walk. ". . .Kikyou will return. I just know it."

"Inuyasha. . ."

***

Kikyou leaned on the rim of the well in the shack. She felt worse than before. Her pains seem to have heightened along with her grief. She sobbed miserably as she reminisce on the current events in that strange world on the other side of the well. Did she meant what she said? Will she let Geisha fall into the hands of that odious monster, Megoka!

"Kagome. . .Inuyasha. . .Sangou. . .Miroku. . .I'm sorry. I shall never be a burden to all of you anymore. Never again." She cried herself into an uneasy sleep.

'Never again. . .'

****

Next Chapter: Lamentation and Repentance

A/N: I've guess the story is taking a sad turn for now. Will Kikyou ever return to the doomed world of Geisha. If not, who is the other 'legendary hero'? If so, can this hero really put an end to Megoka's tyranny even without the heroine assistance?

**** __ __


	7. Lamentation and Repentance

****

Disclaimer: I am not a dog person. Sorry.

On the previous chapter, the revered knight, Inuyasha gets into a confrontation with an unexpected enemy, the young girl from another world, Kikyou. Kikyou, whom was possessed by Megoka, was force to do the evil queen's biding. Megoka probes Kikyou's mind and finds out that Kikyou is currently developing feelings for the hanyou. Using this information to her advantage she commands Kikyou to destroy Inuyasha. Kikyou struggles for regaining control of her mind but gradually fails under the might of the sorceress powers. She gains up on the reluctant knight and nearly beats him within an inch of his life. Mortally wounded, Inuyasha preserves her missing keepsake and hands it to her. Miraculously, Kikyou finally breaks free from Megoka's control and returns back to her world in fear of Megoka and harming her friends.

The question remains: Will Kikyou ever return to oppressed nation of Geisha? It's seem uncertain at this time. 

Inuyasha

I'm Afraid I'm Not In Hokkaido Anymore

Chapter VII: Lamentation and Repentance

Megoka sat jaded on Kagome's throne back at Geisha's castle. She tapped her finger exasperatedly as she crossed her legs in annoyance at Naraku's plans. Naraku stood before his mistress, amplifying on how to destroy their enemies while Kikyou had already abandoned them. One thought occurs in her head however, was to tax the country once more to dominate the people even further. Nah. Taxing the citizens again? To boring. What she really wanted was to learn more about the girl from another world. Why is Kikyou so afraid of her, she wonder. Isn't Kikyou suppose to be the warrior of legend? All that time when she had her under her control she cowered. Cowered like a frightened child. Deeply disappointed, she had no choice to listen to Naraku's babbling.

"That my mistress is my plan to exterminate Kokiyu and the others." Naraku declared. Megoka snapped out of her nonchalance and eyed her servant in a questionable manner.

"What was it that you are saying?" She asked, slightly confused.

"I've said that I shall dispatch Goshinki to test them, mistress. He can read their minds and decipher each of our foes weaknesses."

Megoka scoffed. "You will send out that behemoth? You fool, I can already do that. But reading my nemesis minds is no longer appealing to me."

"I see. Your failure to completely control Kokiyu perhaps?" Naraku reproached.

" What was that? Are you trying to be funny?" Megoka demanded.

"Why no my mistress!" Naraku stammered.

Megoka smiled sardonically at him. "Well then. Go on and have your fun, Naraku. I have a feeling that I have no need to send 'her' after them."

"Who? You mean the woman named Tsubaki? I don't understand, mistress. What can a girl do to them what Goshinki cannot? Goshinki is obviously far stronger than she is." Naraku inquired. Megoka suddenly doubled over in conceited laughter.

"Fool. You men are quite the arrogant bastards! Just because we're far less masculine doesn't mean that we possess little to no threat. Why look at me for instance." She cackled.

"Whatever you say mistress. Goshinki shall get the job done. There's no need to dispatch that frail woman to do our dirty work."

"Okay Naraku, I'm not stopping you. Have your fun."

***

Kikyou awakens hours later from disturbing slumber. She surveys her surroundings and remembered that she fell asleep in the well house. Her face was still damp from crying earlier and she also realized her hands were bloody and throbbed painfully from her bruised knuckles. Megoka had put her through all of that. Kikyou never thought that she will ever cry again even though her mother did raised her to be a strong young woman. Megoka was simply horrible! An unforgiving harpy who has unimaginable powers. A wicked entity who is cold to the heart. Kikyou vowed to never go to that world again because of her. That means that she will never see her friends again. Though she's been there for nearly two days she felt like she knew them for a long time.

"I'm sorry." She mused. " I sorry that I couldn't assist any of you in saving your home. . . forgive me." Tears streaks her face once again. "I'm sorry. . . Inuyasha." She hung her head in pure sadness. Megoka proved to her what she can do. She can use Kikyou's dormant powers against her and her companions. How could she deal with such a monster? With Megoka reigning that land, Geisha will definitely become a hell in it's own right. "Oh my god! An entire world. . . that's going to weigh a lot on my conscience. How can I possibly live the rest of my life with that on my mind?"

"That's because, you won't have to go through that sentence." Assured a voice, which caught Kikyou by surprise. "You Amazons sure are sentimental." 

"Inuyasha?" Kikyou came towards Inuyasha and held him in a tight embrace. "Oh Inuyasha! I'm so sorry for what I have done to you! I thought you were dead! Please forgive me." The knight was lifted of his feet by the girl's maudlin cuddle. She buried her face in his chest.

"Ouch, you're forgiven. I know that you did not have any control of yourself then." He replied in a strained voice. Kikyou noticed his struggle and release him from her grip and sheepishly dried her tears.

"I was so afraid. I, I was aware of what's going on but I couldn't do anything about it."

"Kikyou it couldn't be helped. The only thing that counts is that you've finally managed to regain your mind." He complimented, giving her a thumbs up sign.

"Yes, thanks to this." She went into her pocket and fished out her purple ribbon. "I thought I have lost it for good when those men abducted me."

Inuyasha blushed at a certain thought. "While you were in the hot springs?" He queried trying not to give to much away. 'The perverts!'

Kikyou smiled. "No, they haven't seen anything Inuyasha."

"No, it wasn't that I'm thinking." He stammered (liar!). "What was really on my mind was how could a simply ribbon can enable you to break free from Megoka's mind control?"

Kikyou eyed the knight seriously. " In that dark hour, I've realized that not even I could break from that dreadful manipulation. This ribbon here was a memento from my grandmother. I've promised her that I will always keep it and I shall take it to the grave with me."

"So you kept it to honor the memory of your grandmother."

"Yes. When you gave it to me. . . I saw my grandmother. . . at first she had a disappointed expression on her face. That demeanor right there was enough to fuel my resolve to break free from that spell. Afterwards, she smiled at me. A smile meaning that she was very proud of me."

"Kikyou, don't you remember the words you uttered when you was possessed?"

A sad look formed on her face. "I recall those words. . . clearly."

"Oh. . . did you actually mean it?"

"I didn't meant any of that Inuyasha!" She cried. "Just like those action I've done against you. I wasn't me!"

"No. Kikyou, I mean. . . are you really in love with me?"

He struck a chord. Kikyou gasped as he suddenly demanded it and gazed her directly in the eyes. "Why that's ridiculous, Inuyasha! It's only been a day and a half."

"So you mean?"

"It's the truth Inuyasha." She fiddled her fingers together. "However. . . I am definitely developing feelings for you, Inuyasha. I have to admit that you're a really nice looking young man. Remember that outburst Miroku made when I've first met you?"

Inuyasha decided to immediately change the subject. "Um. . .hey Kikyou! Your hands are bleeding." Which they were.

"Ow. . . now that you mentioned it. My knuckles are swollen."

He takes out a box of bandages and place some on her throbbing knuckles. " Kikyou you should be more careful! What if they become infected? Plus, you don't have any shoes on." He picks her up, much to Kikyou's surprise and followed a scent of similar blood. "Your home is close. I can tell by the scent."

"Hey, how can I explain this to my mother? She'll freak out when she finds out that I am no longer at the infirmary." Kikyou panicked. 

"I'll just tell her that I've checked you out of there. So problem solved."

"My mother will not believe that!"

***

"Wow, it's about time for you to have a boyfriend who's brave enough to come visit our home!" Ms. Horikawa exclaimed. Yep, she believed the story.

"Mama! He is not my boyfriend." Responded a wildly blushing Kikyou.

"Sure. . . he isn't." Mother teased. " This is a first. He's not one of those men that only communicate with you on the phone and so intimidated by my presence. I'll say it takes a real man to do that." True that Kikyou has a lot of crushes that constantly calls for her (much to her disbelief and oblivious of how they got her number) but mother considered Inuyasha to be special. He's the first 'friend' of Kikyou's that she has ever met. "You're such a sweet young gentleman, Inuyasha, for taking your time to see about my baby."

"Um, yes ma'am." He responded. He caught a glance when she about faced and went to get Kaede. Kikyou noticed this and poked him in the ribs. "What?"

"Don't be looking at my mother like that." She chided. "It's rude."

Inuyasha smirked. "Well at least she is something to look at considering her age. That explains where do you get all your good looks from. Plus, I also previously though that she was your sister."

Kikyou blushed. "Well just stop that. She's in her forties."

"Wow. She don't look a day over twenty five."

It's a surprise how much Kikyou resembled her mother. It's an even bigger surprise about her age. Mother is a pretty woman who is slightly shorter than her eldest daughter. Her brow eyes are narrow but still seems to be bright like a young girl. Her glossy straight black hair reached to the middle of her back. In short, she looks like a slightly older version of Kikyou only with much shorter hair. Mother came back downstairs with Kaede following behind. Kaede meets Inuyasha and almost gagged.

"Whoa! He's a cutie! Kikyou, I didn't know that you was into Goths." Kaede exclaimed.

"Inuyasha's not a goth and for goodness sakes he is not my man!" Kikyou seethed.

"Pull the other one." Mother and Kaede joked simultaneously.

"You're impossible." Kikyou muttered.

"Hey what's with the clothes you two are wearing? Did you guys went to a costume dance?" Mother asked.

"No Horikawa san. I went by my parents shrine before I came here. I came from a long line of soldiers. I just happen to military clothes."

"Hmm. . . if you considered during the feudal times." Kaede remarked.

"I'm just glad that Kikyou chose such an unique man. Look at Kikyou, she looks like a miko right now. She's already been influenced."

"Mother. . ."

"Oh I cannot wait for you to bring me some grandbabies." Mother praised, then she grimaced. "After you finish and graduate from college." Kaede snorted and fell on the couch laughing. Kikyou hit the floor in embarrassment and Inuyasha looked away awkwardly. "Now if you children excuse me, I'm going off too make some tea."

"Yes Mama." The siblings answered.

"I'm going upstairs." Said Kikyou. Inuyasha followed.

"Hey! No funny business while you up there you two." Mother shouted from the kitchen.

Kikyou directed the knight to her room. The room was large and contained lots of embellishments. The thing that Inuyasha noticed was that the girl's room was entirely midnight blue, minus the white trimmings and ceiling. She must of have a thing for bluish purple colors. She pointed to a desk for him to sit in. "I'm going to take a shower. Don't try to peek at me or anything funny for that matter." She warned.

"Feh. Go on and take your bath. Big wenches aren't my type remember." He retorted. 

"What an idiot." Kikyou sighed and proceeded to the bathroom.

The hanyou surveyed his surroundings after Kikyou slammed the door. Her room was filled with plenty of things. Books, tapes, shoes, shirts, pants, dresses, school uniforms, mangas, compact discs, DVDs, school supplies, perfumes, plush toys, etc. (You expect a GameCube or a PlayStation 2 didn't you? She's not into that, that's all.). What really caught the knight's attention was the numerous picture frame on the table before him. One was a picture of Kikyou among a large group of girls in middle school basketball uniforms. She was posing in a softball uniform on another and that picture was eleven years old. Inuyasha thought she looked adorable with that softball cap on. Another portrait of her is when she was six and she was dressed up as a princess for a play. Yet another adorable one was a picture of a toddler Kikyou holding an infant Kaede with a sweet grim on her face. Kikyou and Kaede stood before a middle aged man in military uniform on another picture. Inuyasha presumed that the man was her father.

"Feh. The kid has some nice memories. That's nice. Hey what's this?" He caught a glimpse of Kikyou in a uniform similar to when he confronted her as she held a bow. Inuyasha scrutinized the photo carefully. She does look at lot like Kagome. "Damn, I could of sworn that was Kagome."

Several minutes later Kikyou emerged from the bathroom with a large towel wrapped around her body and one wrapped around her folded her head. " I thought that you would be sleeping by now." She said bringing a hair dryer from a shelf. She sat in front of a mirror.

"Took you long enough, I've could have sworn that I aged another year." He retorted.

"Yeah well, showers are extremely relaxing to me." She looks back at him. "What are you blushing about? I thought that you are not interested in Amazons."

"Well, I, um, you're naked." He stammered

"What a nerd. I'm completely covered you dolt. You certainly do not know how to act when you see a woman coming out of her bath. That means that you are indecent."

"Feh. Just hurry it up and put on some clothes so we can return to Geisha." He replied. Kikyou dropped the hair dryer and eyed him seriously.

"I'm not going back." She declared. " I'm afraid."

"What!? You did not mean that!"

"I serious. Megoka's a monster!"

"With your help we can take her down."

"After what she has done to us I seriously doubt it."

"We'll just be prepared for the worse."

"Inuyasha. . . I've could have killed you. If I actually did that I will never forgive myself."

"Don't worry about that. The other hero's coming as well."

"So? Does he make an difference?"

"No, 'WE' will make a difference."

"Inuyasha. . ."

"Kikyou, let me ask you this. Are you willing to help if you can tap into your hidden powers?"

"Yes, I would love to Inuyasha, but I do not have any powers."

"Well how do you explain that what you've did when you was under that spell."

"I was under the influence of that demon then!"

"Kagome said otherwise, wench!"

" She did?"

"Yes she did. We can help you to truly awaken it."

"So you're saying. . . that you guys will teach me?"

"Exactly."

Kikyou removed the towel from her head and untied her hair which was wrapped in a bun. Her locks sprawled gracefully unto her back as it went way past her waist. "Fine then. Leave me and allow me to change clothes. I'll meet with you in the den downstairs."

Inuyasha awaited patiently on the sofa in the den. He was sipping on a cup of tea and gossiping with Kikyou's mother.

"And that what happened that night when Kikyou put too much sugar into her tea." Mother giggled.

"Whoa! She really acted a fool didn't she?" Inuyasha guffawed.

"I'm ready to go." Said Kikyou's voice. She stood at the top of the stair case donning a black hooded sweater a cobalt skirt and white sneakers. She had a duffel bag slung around her shoulder. "Mama, we have to leave."

"Ah, you guys are leaving. Splendid. You have a week off of school anyway."

"I do?" Kikyou must have forgotten due to her ordeals in the other world.

"Kikyou haven't you forgotten? It's between sessions."

"Oh yeah. Thanks for reminding me."

"You two must be going to stay at the upward bound program at the university this week?" Mother questioned.

"Yes we are mother." Kikyou sweated.

"You two have fun!" She cheered. "Just don't get into any trouble. 'kay?"

"Yes ma'am."

At the well house Inuyasha had a sly smirk on his face. Kikyou noticed this and had to interrogate him. "What are you so happy about?"

"Your mother is nice." He made an soda hourglass gesture with his hands.

"Yeah, she's a nice little lady she- Hey! Did I tell you not to look at my mother like that? Just get your ass in that well!" 

***

Kikyou and Inuyasha arrived back in the alternate world. It was still nightfall and all seems tranquil for the moment. That is, until Inuyasha picked up a disturbing scent.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Kikyou demanded.

"Trouble! Back at the hut! Hop on Kikyou!" She mounted on the knight and he dashed off to the place in distress. Once at there they hid behind shrubbery several yards away from the hut, careful not to be spotted by the tall lavender, frightening demon that stood before their companions.

"What is that thing!?" Kikyou squealed.

"It's dead meat that's for sure!" Inuyasha declared.

Goshinki towered over the petrified trio of humans with a demonic grin. "So Kagome, Sangou, Miroku, what will it be? Do you all have a wish to undertake before you die?"

'Damn it! It's useless! I can't use my wind void because of all the poison insects and bats present.' Miroku thought in desperation. Goshinki read his mind and laughed.

"Poor monk. You're completely at my mercy because you cannot use your kazaana." Goshinki taunted.

"Damn you Goshinki!" Sangou swore.

"Aw! You're all condemning me because your defeat is imminent? You fools are definitely spoiled sport!"

"You ogre! You will not get away with this! Inuyasha and Kikyou shall avenge us!" Kagome hissed.

"Don't make me laugh, little girl! You think that stupid half breed and that legendary termagant can defeat me!? Look at what I have done to your precious friend, Kirara." He pointed to the cat youkai whom was laying unconscious with a deep mortal wound on her torso. "It is futile. You three never stood a- well what do you know? They're here."

Goshinki moved at a surprisingly fast speed to a dense group of trees and slashed at the shrubbery. Inuyasha emerged with Kikyou in tow. "Ah, there's our little heroes!"

" Inuyasha! Kikyou!"

"You bastard! You must have the power to read your opponent's minds." Inuyasha demanded.

"He can do that?" Kikyou asked fearfully, clutching on to an equally frightened Sangou.

"Why yes my friend. I can decipher every thought that crosses your mind." Goshinki derided.

"Damn you. Kaze No Kizu!" He executed a mighty blast of chi wind. Goshinki dodge it with extreme ease. 'What the? This guy is fast!'

"Ha! Ha! Ha! You didn't expect me to be this swift despite my hulking frame. Am I correct?"

"If you can read that then why state the obvious?" He suddenly leaped at him with his sword drawn. " Take this! Bakuryuuha!" Before he can perform his ultimate technique Goshinki pounded the knight into the ground with his giant. He placed his foot on the comatose hanyou triumphantly.

"Inuyasha!!!" The remaining gang shouted.

"Patience! First I shall finish off this pathetic half breed then I'll get to end your insignificant lives." Goshinki warned.

"Oh my God! He's a monster!" Kikyou cried. "His presence is making me sick all over again." She double over and coughed blood on the ground. "Damn you to hell you wretched abomination!"

"Would you get a look at this? The legendary warrior Kokiyu fading away at my very presence? It's such a pity really. I was expecting more from you." Suddenly, he heard a tune from a distance. "What is this?"

"It's beautiful." Said Kagome.

"Such an relaxing melody." Sangou cooed.

"It sounds like a flute. But where could it be coming from?" Miroku added.

"It's eliminating my sickness. What's the meaning of this?" Kikyou wondered.

Goshinki was annoyed. "Whoever it is, it will not live to regret mocking me."

Kikyou stood up. "What does this song mean?"

"It's the Song of Healing." Responded a male's voice.

"Another warrior? Show yourself!!!" Goshinki commanded, becoming nervous.

"That I will. . ." The voice said. Suddenly a flash occurred and Goshinki's left arm was mutilated. "My arm!! How dare you!?"

"Here. It's a going away present." Said a child's voice. A large banner suddenly popped in thin air. The gang can now see a caricature drawing of a fox boy giving the middle finger. "Hope you'll enjoy it before you go to the Underworld!"

"Um, that's really nice Shippo." Said the male's voice again.

"That was kind of crude Shippo." Chided a tiny feminine voice.

"Fools! Where are you!?" Goshinki looks for the source of the three voices frantically. "Are you doing this?"

"Not me." Kagome answered.

"Don't look at me. I'm just as surprised as you are." Sangou added.

"I've nothing to do with it." Miroku clarified.

"Iya. I haven't the foggiest idea." Kikyou giggled.

"Oh I must be going crazy!" Goshinki shouted with wide frightened eyes. "Hey which one of you is Shippo? Please I must know!" A far away whistle got his attention.

"Hey! We're over here!!"

"What the!?"

The gang followed Goshinki's train of view and saw a young man in green tunic, hood, and baggy white pants sitting calmly at a far away tree stump. Along with the strange boy was a small vulpine demon and a tiny fairy. "Hey, I'm the one who has maimed your arm."

" You arrogant bastard! Who are you!!?" Goshinki shrieked.

"Does that matter now? Well anyway, the name's Link." The boy introduced.

"I'm the great fighter, Shippo." The fox tagged along.

"And I am Nabi." Concluded the tiny fairy. (A/N: I know that her American name is Navi.)

"You imbeciles! You shall pay for humiliating me!" Goshinki roared while he charged at Link.

"Shippo, Nabi. Stand back. This could get ugly." He rose off the stump and unsheathes his estranged sword.

"You there, move!" Miroku shouted.

"He's gonna gore you!" Sangou screamed.

"Get out of there!!" Kagome warned.

"You better run for it!!" Kikyou cautioned.

"Hey. I got this." Just as the huge beast closed in on him, Link slashed the monster in half. Goshinki is defeated. "Ah. I see the Master Sword still got it." The insects and bats disappeared along with him.

"Yeah. That was cool. I've could of done better though." Shippo commented.

"That creature stinks." Nabi coughed.

Link enclosed the mystical sword back in his sheathe and regarded his new friends. "Oh well. Now that little cake walk is over let's go inside to introduce ourselves."

"Hey have you guys forgotten about me?" Inuyasha snapped. He skew a glance at Link. "I don't know who you are and don't care who you are but thanks for saving us."

"That's fair enough." Link considered.

****

End of Chapter VII

On The Next Chapter: Our heroes are introduced to the mysterious savior Link, from the land of Hyrule, Shippo, an orphan, and Nabi, the fairy. Megoka mocks Naraku for Goshinki's shortcoming and devises her plan to vanquish the gang. Meanwhile, Kikyou begins her training in bringing out her powers. But Kagome promises her that it will not be an easy one. More on the next.

Inuyasha

I'm Afraid I'm Not In Hokkaido Anymore

Chapter VIII: Accepting Destiny And Embracing A Legacy 

****


	8. Accepting Destiny and Embracing A Legacy

****

On the preceding chapter, Inuyasha visited Kikyou's world and encouraged her to return to the realm of Geisha. Lost in deep thoughts, Kikyou was very dubious and reluctant to return to the estranged world because of her fears of Megoka. Inuyasha assures her that she should not be afraid of the devil girl and vowed that Kagome will train her in developing her hidden powers. Kikyou finally agrees to assist her friends once again and hopefully she can tap into her dormant powers soon. Upon arrival a behemoth that goes by the name Goshiki had Kagome and the rest under his complete mercy. Inuyasha challenges the beast but he too was faltering under the cunning and brute strength of the monster. Goshinki is able to read the minds of the opponents he's facing and that explains the big advantage that he had. A sudden interference startled the monster and found himself in the middle of a surprise attack by the Hero from another world, Link. Enraged to the fact that the boy delivered a mighty blow to his pride, Goshinki recklessly charged at Link in hopes of defeating him. With a nod Link unsheathes the Legendary Master Sword and vanquish the rash creature.

Now that the legend from yet another world is here: Does Geisha stand a chance of recreation? It seems the odds has risen quite a bit. Now the gang must train Kikyou in order for her to be of help.

Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own Inuyasha, or the Legend of Zelda for that matter. Although I wish that there was a Zelda anime because the manga is pretty cool.

Inuyasha

I'm Afraid I'm Not In Hokkaido Anymore

Chapter VIII: Accepting Destiny and Embracing A Legacy

"Wow. That was really quite amusing while it lasted."Megoka yawned. "Somehow I knew that abomination will get himself killed." She burst out into laughter.

"He would of had the if it were not for that strange man from another world." Naraku seethe with a indignant growl under his voice. 'Kokiyu! I will get you yet! Just you wait my dear!'

"Excuses, excuses, Naraku." Megoka jibed tossing her raven/violet locks over her shoulder as she sat up in the throne. "Yeah, yeah I understand that you are upset by your "son's" defeat, but you know the saying: expect the unexpected."

"Unexpected it was too." Naraku admitted, calming down a little. "Lady Megoka, I guess now that you may set your plan into action."

Megoka looked slightly bemused for a moment. She lays back on the armrest of the throne and waved her long legs. "Oh, what was it that I had in mind?" She stares at the ceiling for an answer, for what it seemed. "Damn what did I had in mind? All that laughing made me forgotten what I plan on doing."

A mysterious priestess appeared out of the darkness to remind her. She was a young woman apparently around seventeen or eighteen years of age. What was odd about her was her eye were impassive and her pupils were not visible as they were lost in deep tan pools. Apparently she was possessed. "Megoka-oneechan, you were to employ me to rectify those nuisances." The girl droned. Her voice was without true accent and was ghastly hallow. Megoka noticed the shade girl. "Tsubaki it's you." Tsubaki was a lovely girl with long thick straight tresses of ebon bearing an odd small and round face. Tsubaki regarded her mistress emotionlessly as she fingered her scar underneath her right eye.

"Naraku and his pet has failed you, oneechan, allow me to take my leave and bestow a reckoning upon them." She vowed. Megoka sat up with a grin and snapped her finger in realization.

"Why yes! Of course little Tsubaki! Go ahead and show em' what you're made of, girl!" Megoka considered. "But before that..." She stood up from the throne and pointed a glaring finger at the priestess girl. Tsubaki's eye's regained their original properties and she now had a confused and frightened look upon her face.

"What the? Where am I?" She beseeched while cowering in the darkness.

"You are in my presence little girl." Megoka answered with an errant snicker. "Don't move or I'll reduce you to nothingness."

Tsubaki notices the tyrant that stood before her. "It's you?" She cringed. "What is the meaning of this?" She felt the scar burning on her face. "I'm alive? I still alive? How can this be after I have challenged you?"

Megoka cocked her head to her right while looking oddly puerile. "You fool. I _did _kill you (your pride, that is) but I have revived you. That should tell you that my powers are to be feared."

"You're a monster. What do you need of me?" She swore as she backed away only to brush up against Naraku's chest. With a yelp she spun around a cringed at the sight of the wizard. Naraku grabbed her shoulders and pivoted her around to face Megoka. 

"A monster you say?" Megoka smiled. "Just because I have defeated you that makes me a monster?" Her body starts to radiate with a eerie aura as she continues to point at the girl. Suddenly Tsubaki demeanor reverted to emptiness and she levitated slightly off the ground. "Now prodigy priestess Tsubaki, I give you true strength!" Megoka declared. Tsubaki's every muscle became tense as the unholy powers surged throughout her small body. Her dark black hair became pure white and her wide eyes became narrow and emerald colored. Naraku stepped back from the girl as she fell unto the ground. Tsubaki lays on the ground gasping for air as her body trembled with the new unfamiliar power. Her eyes were hidden underneath her bangs. "Ahem. . ."

Tsubaki stood abruptly off the floor and regarded Megoka with a look of pure wickedness on her now jaded face. "Yes, Lady Megoka?" Her voice was fresh and dulcet and held heavy spite upon it's inflections.

"Come now. You know the game plan. With that energy I just given you, you shall make short work of those fools." Megoka explained.

"Affirmative. They shall perish with regret under my hands." Tsubaki bowed before transforming into a raven and made her way out the window. Megoka was impressed by her creation. "Hey that was cool! "They shall die with regret." She guffawed. "That is one cold blooded mother-"

"Shut your mouth." Naraku shushed earning himself a streak of lightning to strike him.

"Run that by me again?" Megoka demanded with an outstretched ear.

"Um... nothing Mistress." Naraku squeaked as he fell on the ground in a charcoal heap.

***

"So that pretty much explains the reason I am here." Link summed. "It's apparent that your world faces a formidable source of evil." The group was back in the chalet while they were listening to Link's story. He discloses to them that he was bestowed with a task from his homeland and how he became friends with the orphan, Shippou. 

"It's is indeed honorable of you to come to this world and assist us Mr. Link." Kagome regarded. "It seems that you are quite fluent in our lingo." Link smiled eruditely at her statement. He thought so, the languages and people of this culture were **very** similar to the ones of his previous adventure (A/N: SOUL CALIBER II. That note wasn't necessary wasn't it?).

"Yeah that's true, after a lot of sessions I've managed to adapt. If I recall correctly I was venturing throughout a region called Asia." Link stated, earning a surprised look on Kikyou's face. "You familiar with that area miss?"

"Why yes, because I am a native of Asia." Kikyou replied. "To be more specific I'm from the nation of Japan."

"Oh. Yeah I've been there." Link beamed. "It reminds me of my home world and the kingdom of Labryianna. You know with the stone castles and the kingdom knights..."

"Wait a minute, you mean Europe. Gosh, I always wanted to visit Europe I especially would love to see Paris." Said Kikyou. 

"Ah. Speaking of visiting foreign lands, I do wonder about the sights of your world Link." Miroku considered. "It intrigues me to witness the natural beauty of another locale."

Sangou diverted her gaze from addressing Kirara's wounds and gave the monk a nasty an ambiguous glare. "I bet you do..." Miroku suddenly stares at her like he was insulted by the demon slayer's remark. "Well I was just telling it how it is, houshi."

Miroku hung his head in shame (not). "Sangou..."

"Hmm. Having girl troubles eh, Miroku?" Shippou grinned. "Tell you what, when it comes to the girlies look me up for advice." Miroku became skeptical at the fox's words as a grin was now visible on his face. Sangou arched a brow at this. "Excuse me Shippou then acknowledge me how to approach a beauty like Sangou."

Sangou considered the demon slayer for a moment. "Oh, you mean a man hating chick."

"What was that!!!?" Sangou roared, with an angry childish expression.

"Calm down, Sangou chan." Miroku assured. "He means no harm. He was just implying his sense of humor." Sangou's body erupted in flames.

"I know that but I'm not a man hater either you dolt!" She retorted with a snap. " I just can't stand lechers like you! And stop calling me Sangou chan!"

"Sangou... You mean you don't find me in the least bit attractive?" Miroku inquired the girl seriously.

"Of course you are but, but-" She noticed she became extremely bright in the face and her heart was beating fast. "Um excuse me people but I must go for a little walk." She dismissed sheepishly. Miroku halted the girl heading for the exit.

"Sangou, may I accompany you in your walk?" He queried, giving her a innocent and charming look. Sangou cringed as she noticed his handsome and boyish demeanor and Miroku somehow knew that this was affecting her. "What the matter?"

'He's so cute. Look at those eyes of his. Ah! Where did that came from!?' Sangou thought frantically. 'O god, I must leave before I embarrass myself.'

"Sangou are you catching a fever?" Kagome inquired with concern.

"No Kagome chan." Sangou stammered. "I fine, just as healthy as a lion. Now I'll just be on my way and go for a little walk or maybe train with Inuyasha." She hastily exited the cabin.

"Poor Sangou." Kikyou sympathized. "Something's definitely bothering her."

"This is an good sign." Miroku beamed hopefully. "I just knew it that she likes me!"

"Hmm, and speaking of training..." Kagome considered while slant a look at Kikyou. "It's time for us to train together and more importantly help you develop your hidden powers."

Kikyou looks back at the queen uncertainly. "Yes, I did agree to be of help, Your Highness but do you really think that you can awaken my so-called powers?"

Kagome stood before the kneeling schoolgirl. "It's definitely there hidden deep within you, Kikyou. Yet I cannot assure that this can be easy." Kagome notices that the girl flinched slightly. "Are you up to the challenge?"

"I must!" Kikyou exclaimed. "This is a destiny I must accept, a legacy that I must fulfill." She sounds kind of overly heroic right about now.

Kagome couldn't do anything but smile at the girl's eagerness. "Okay. You seem willing enough. Are you by any chance have any experience in the field of archery?"

Kikyou immediately stood up. " Archery's my forte! I own numerous archery trophies back home you know."

"Archery it is. Well shall start training from there today."

***

Later that day a small group of bandits examined a number of cadavers for any valuable items, namely money. The small, once peaceful forest was now forever tainted with the blood of failed warriors. The leader of the group sat on her horse impatiently as she await a response from her companions.

"Well have any of you found anything valuable yet?" She demanded.

"Not yet, Nazuna san, it is apparent that this group of youkai doesn't have anything good on them." A young woman responded with a disappointed look on her face. "That's just our luck. All that fighting for nothing."

"Hmm. That's what those creatures get for defying us." Nazuna snorted.

"I guess so." Koharu sighed. "After Megoka has taken over the country it seems that most of the goons we robbed are pretty much broke nowadays." 

Nazuna gritted her teeth at the tyrant's name. "Damn that devil! Thanks to her we're not getting any currency in. It's ridiculous: taxing and terrorizing people at the same time."

"We're one to talk. We're thieves after all." Koharu commented. "Really we are no different from her."

"Don't be ridiculous Koharu. We are nothing like Megoka!"

"Yeah, yeah we steal from the rich and give to the poor."

"Yeah and the poor would be us." Nazuna grinned.

"I suppose." Koharu sighed.

"Hey you guys, I found some silver on this guy." Saiyo exclaimed as she emptied a wallet of a dead boar demon.

"Great! It's better than nothing." Nazuna praised as she dismounted her horse. "What else have you found?"

"Unless you're interested in a body soon to be eaten by countless insects then there's nothing else." Saiyo replied sarcastically. Nazuna slapped her forehead in annoyance and glances over to the remaining three women of the group. "You girls found anything interesting?"

"Not a thing." Yuka sighed.

"Zilch." Eri added.

"Not everyone we rob is rich you know." Ayumi commented.

"Oh well." Nazuna considered as she took a map out of her pocket and looks at it. "Ah, so it would seem that we are not far from the capital." A large smile formed on he face. "We'll be sure to get a lot of dough from there!"

"The capital!?" Yuka piped up. "My gracious! It has been years since I have been there."

"Oh how I miss our hometown." Ayumi stated nostalgically.

"I wonder how's Kagome chan been doing?" Said Eri as she earned an sardonic chuckled from Nazuna. "You find that funny?"

"I'm sorry guys, but you childhood friend is dead." Nazuna said coldly as the 'trio' gasped at her. "Forgive me for being so harsh but there's no way that the queen can withstand that witch."

"You don't know that!" Yuka retorted as she starts to reveal too much emotion. "Deep down inside I just know that she's still alive."

"I've been thinking the same." Eri followed. "Kagome was always the type that does not allow anything to defeat her so easily."

Ayumi had a dubious look on her face. "Our old friend was indeed strong but I am beginning to doubt that even she could withstand that monster."

Nazuna snorted. "Isn't that nice, you girls going through nostalgia like that. But I have to tell you like it is: The queen is gone. At least she has gone off to a better place."

"You are so callous!" Koharu chided. "How would you react if someone told you that a long time friend of yours is dead so coldly?" Koharu gasped as she saw Nazuna's face darkened a bit. 

"I know how it fells..." She uttered darkly with her head lowered. "I've lost my family. . . to spider heads all those years ago. So I know what it means to lose someone close."

"Love, friendship. . . such ridiculous things." Uttered a mysterious voice.

"Who's there!" Nazuna commanded as she brandished her dagger.

"Isn't it another demon?" Saiyo inquired slightly alarmed.

"No." The voice said as it made it's presence know. "I am a mere woman." Tsubaki appears out of the forest shadows with an gaunt and emotionless expression on her face. The group stares at he mysterious girl in concern. It appears that the estranged priest girl was possessed. "You speak of such limited and shallow emotions. Why?" She tilted her head slightly.

"Poor girl." Koharu said in condolence. "She's been possessed by mono." (A/N: Demons of spiritual or non physical nature. In other words an evil ghost).

"What should we do?" Yuka implored. "None of us doesn't know how to exorcize evil spirits."

"We'll rob and kill her!" Nazuna exclaimed arrogantly. "She wouldn't feel a thing. Besides she will thank us because in a way, her soul will be set free."

"No!" Koharu rejected Nazuna's notion. "We will just ignore her and tend to our business!"

To the girl's surprise, Tsubaki formed an evil smile on her face. "Ignore me!? You fools, I am not something that anyone would want to ignore."

"So you're a threat now?" Mocked Nazuna. "If so, then prepare to die."

Tsubaki smirked. "Bless your heart. I guess you do not know any better."

"You'll think otherwise once I've taken care of you!" Nazuna declared as she charged at the miko, despite her companions attempt to halt her. Tsubaki laughed maniacally as she gracefully dodged every last one of Nazuna's attacks with her dagger. "You're faster than you look, you know."

"Why, thank you. I assume that my speed surprises you." Tsubaki giggled as she used her hand to catch a swipe of Nazuna's dagger. "What's the matter? Just a while ago you were acting all big and bad."

"Fool." Nazuna retorted. "You think that impresses me?" She pulls another dagger out of her pocket and pushed Tsubaki, causing the dark miko to double backwards and trip over a corpse. "Well what do you have to say for yourself now?" Nazuna taunted as she held her dagger to Tsubaki's jugular.

"I tell you this: take a good look at your comrades." Tsubaki pointed out as Nazuna whipped her visage and now saw a horrible sight. Nazuna's friends were somehow turned to stone. A look of frozen fear was displayed on their faces. Tears welled up in Nazuna's eyes. "That hurts doesn't it?"

"You despicable witch!" Nazuna growled. "You will not live to regret what you have done to them!" She tired to stab at Nazuna's face but the miko avoided the dagger with extreme ease. Nazuna grew more irritated by her swiftness. "Damn you!"

"Nah ah uh! Temper, temper." Tsubaki mocked while nodding wisely. "What ever happened to that tough girl act you have displayed earlier?"

"Go to hell, you fool!" Nazuna shouted as she charged at her again. Tsubaki saw this as an opportunity and summoned giant vines from the earth to apprehend the bandit. The trailing plants bounded her to a tree. Nazuna tried to struggle free but to no avail. "That was a cheap trick!"

"Oh?" Tsubaki questioned as she plucked an arrow from a deceased youkai boar. "Well how do you feel about this?" She summoned an bow and readied the tainted spearhead and released it. The arrow pierced Nazuna's left shoulder and she winced in agony as blood now cascades from her offended flesh. " Now that there was not a trick." Tsubaki taunted.

"Fuck you." Nazuna seethed. 

"Hmph. You all talk little girl." Tsubaki snarled. "And little girls shouldn't utter such sinuous words." She picks up another arrow.

"You fool. I am a grown ass woman."

"And?"

"So be it. Seventeen years. . . such a short life but I've done a lot in my limited time. Mother. . . Papa. . . I've already avenged your deaths. . .I am happy. Now it's time for me to join you. . . I shall not die with regrets."

"What are you muttering about?"

"None of your business!" Nazuna snapped. "What's wrong? You can't bring yourself to do it?"

"You! Go to hell!" Tsubaki shouted just before a mysterious flash occurred within her. "No. . . It would be a waste to kill you."

"What did you just say!?" Nazuna demanded.

"Fool. You are not even worth killing." Tsubaki informed as she turned to continue her path down the road. "If you insist on pursuing me then I will make you wish that you were dead." She walks off.

"Witch! I swear that you will not get away with this!" Nazuna declared.

***

A few hours later, Tsubaki was trekking along the outskirts of the capital city of Geisha. She eyed the far off buildings with an emotionless face. "So my destination lies here?"

"You can say that again." Said a voice.

"Megoka?"

Megoka appeared out of nowhere. "In the flesh." She grinned before giving the miko a serious glare. "That was a pretty nice stunt you pulled off back there."

"It was not a good day for those girls to die." Tsubaki utter in monotone.

"A good day!? Don't be ridiculous. I believe your soul is behind this." Megoka said as she snapped her finger. Tsubaki sobered from her possession. "You're slick you know that?"

Tsubaki fell to her knees. "Megoka. . . you've already killed me. What do you want from me?" She begins to cry and her emerald eyes were fading to brown. Her scar reappeared under her eye as well and her long hair reverted to black as well. "Wasn't my death enough for your pleasure?"

"Silence. I've just came here to strengthen my hold on your soul." Megoka declared as her violet eyes began to glow. Tsubaki yelped in horror. "Oh no! Not this again!" Her body begins to levitate as it glowed with the malicious aura.

"Quiet you!" Megoka shushed as she concentrated her spell on the helpless priestess. "There's another nuisance wondering about and I need you to seduce and eliminate him before taking on the others."

"A-a nuisance? Can you take care of them yourself?" Tsubaki managed to say.

"If I killed them right now, it wouldn't be much fun." Megoka replied. "Hmm? This will do!" Tsubaki's priestess clothing were now replaced clothing that pretty much like those of an ordinary village girl. Her appearance was altered as well, back to her normal form that is. "Nah! Too plain! You're going to need something to catch the guy's attention." She snaps her fingers again and Tsubaki was now dressed in a striking lavender colored short dress with short sleeves, a V-neck, and slits upon the sides. Violet lip gloss were now on her lips and eye shadows appeared above her eyes. Megoka grimaced at this but did what she had to do. "Hmm? A little provocative but then again when it concerns men it'll do." Tsubaki lays unconscious on the ground awaiting her next command.

"Now here's the game plan. . ."

"Yes, Megoka san." Tsubaki muttered as she rose from the ground.

"I command you to lure that man from another realm and take care of him. Afterwards you can take care of the rest without his interference. But leave Kokiyu alive. I have future use for her. Understand?" Megoka instructed.

"Yes Mistress. . ."

"Good."

****

To Be Continued

Next Chapter

Kikyou endures her first day of training. After their rigorous session our heroes decided to end the training for today. Link insists on making dinner and sets out to look food. Later, he rescues an endangered girl from doom and brings the comatose girl back to the hut with him. Oblivious to them they are in for a nasty surprise.

Inuyasha

I'm Afraid I'm Not In Hokkaido Anymore

Chapter IX: The Ghastly Beauty, Tsubaki

A/N: What's up people? Your boy LewdaKris have something to say. If you're just so happen to be reading this (or any of my stories for that matter, which I know they are) and have a comment in mind then go ahead and tell me. Don't just wait until I slip up and decide to scorn and flame me (as the case was with The Hanyou Hazards which I co authored with another person)! That dumb action right there tells me something. This boy (or maybe a girl) had the nerve to pull off something stupid like that. I believe Icarus, was his/her name and that, I believe was extremely dumb for him/her to do such a thing. Constructive criticism is accepted but talking shit is another story!

Well until then. Darkness shall come into the light.


End file.
